


Waiting For You

by Beautiful_River



Series: Waiting For You [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Confession, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Nudity, Stitches, blowjob, canon divergence just a little, college ford, ill add more later, just because Im not going to get everything completely right, long haul - Freeform, old ford, uuuhhhhh, young ford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_River/pseuds/Beautiful_River
Summary: She's wait for him to confess his feeling. She'd wait for him to propose. She'd wait 30 years for him as well.Reader meets Ford in college and forms a relationship with him. This will go through him falling into the portal to a little past Weirdmageddon.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader, Ford Pines/You
Series: Waiting For You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680415
Comments: 40
Kudos: 119





	1. Weird Stuff

“Aren’t you the guy who likes weird stuff?” She blatantly asks.

Ford’s hands freeze on the paper below his digits. He looks up at her and she is smiling. They had run into each other into the hall, Ford had his nose buried in a book, she did as well. 

“I’m quite interested in anomalies,” he says, fixing his glasses before picking up the rest of his papers.

Her hand accidentally brushes against his and she can’t help but notice the extra finger. “Amazing,” she whispers. She realizes she is staring and stands back up with her things. 

Ford stood up right with his papers held awkwardly to his chest. She extends her hand and introduces herself. He turns the gesture. “Stanford Pines, but please, just Ford is fine.”

“Well, just Ford. Rumor around school is I’m not the only one here obsessed with the paranormal. I’d love to discuss them with you sometime, if you’re free.” She offers with a smile.

Ford can’t believe his ears, a cute girl wants to discuss things with him? “I’m free now.” He blurts.

She digs around in her purse and pulls out a pen and paper and scribbles something down. “I’m actually on my way to a class right now, but I stay on campus.” She passes him the piece of paper and he looks down at it to see she's written her name and phone number. “Is that alright?”

“Yes!” He clears his throat trying to not sound over excited. “I mean, yes. I’d be delighted to discuss anomalies with you.”

“Later days, Ford.” She touches his shoulder as she walks by.

“Fiddleford!” Ford runs up to his friend when he sees him in the quad. “You’ll never believe what just happened!”

“Did ya finally find a ufo?” He teases. 

“Almost better! Look!” Ford shows the paper to his friends. He has to take the paper out of his face and hold it back to see what is written.

“Is this a girls number?” Fids looked at his disbelief. 

Ford nods excitedly. “I just ran into her in the hall and she started talking about anomalies and gave me her number!” 

Fiddleford looked at the paper again at the back of his friend. “Well congrats buddy, you deserve it.”  
\---------  
“So you actually believe this stuff exists right? Not just in theory that you think it would be cool, but actually believe it?” She sat across from Ford, hand wrapped around a coffee mug, eyebrow quirked up in question.

Ford could feel his face turn red. “I mean, yes? There are plenty of anomalies that are proven to exist, so I don’t see a reason why there couldn’t be more extreme ones.”

She let out a sigh. “Okay good! Because everyone I’ve talked to about them here only thinks they are cool in theory, but don’t think they could actually be real. What anomalies have you seen proven?”

The two of them sat across from each other in the campus coffee shop. Ford had waited a week before calling her, to not seem overeager.

“Well, mostly small things. Two headed snake, cows with legs growing out of their head, this,” Ford waves his hand and she smiles.

She places her hand out on the table palm up. “Could I?”

Ford hesitantly lays his hand down in hers. Her other hand comes up and runs a finger down each of his. A chill runs down his back at the intimate gesture, but she seems unphased.

“Extraordinary.” She smiles up at him.

“Looks like ufo girl finally got a boyfriend!” Someone sneered as they walked by. She quickly withdrew her hand and placed them in her lap. 

“I thought she’d only date bigfoot, looks like she's found another freak to take the place though.” Another girl mocked.

Ford watched as his new friends face twist to where she looked like a kicked puppy. As he started to say something back she grabbed his hand.

“Don’t,” she whispered. “They’re not worth your time.”

“But they can’t talk to you like that!” He insisted.

“I’m used to it.” Her hand withdraws back under the table, she stares out the window. “I went to high school with a lot of the people who go here, they know my interests are uncommon. I never tried to hide what I’ve found interesting but,” she bit her lower lip in thought. “People like to turn a blind eye to what they can’t understand.”

“I’ve always found that to be the case as well.” He agrees with a beaming smiles. 

A small smile comes back to her face. “So what do you think about mothman?”

The rest of the afternoon was spent chatting about anomalies, myths, legends, the supernatural, and the paranormal. Ford was surprised about how much interaction with strange things he had.

“I don’t expect you to believe me but when I was hiking with my parents as a kid I got seperated from them. I knew to stay where I was, but by the time I noticed I couldn’t see them I was off the trail. I sat under a tree and cried my eyes out. I stayed there until it got dark. Now, this was over fifteen years ago, I think I was around eight at the time. As soon as the moon shone through the leaves I saw something standing there. It was sort of like a woman, but she looked like she was covered in moss and tree bark. But I remember thinking how beautiful she was. I stopped crying and she held out her hand for me to take. I took her hand and she led me through the woods until I saw lights and heard people calling my name. I looked at her and she smiled, I thanked her and ran towards the light and was found by a search party.” She explained her story.

Ford looked at her in almost disbelief. “That’s…” He was at a loss of words.

“Unbelievable?” Her smile began to fade.

“No! Just… extraordinary!” She assured her.

She had many other run-ins with unexplainable beings and sights. Ford wished he could only be so lucky.

They talked until the sun was down, and a disgruntled employee of the shop had to tell them they were closed. Together they awkwardly stood outside the shop, neither wanting to part ways. 

“Would you like to come back to my dorm with me?” Ford finally says before realising what he said might be taken the wrong way. “To continue talking, I mean! My roommate will be there too…”

She agreed and continued their conversation to his place. 

Ford unlocked the door mid conversation.

“That’s my thought exactly!” Ford beamed.

“You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that,” she chuckled.

Ford closed the door behind her and noticed someone sitting at the table in the room.

“Fiddleford!” He greeted his friend before introducing you. 

“Oh hey, I think you’re in my calculus class.” She offered her hand to shake Fiddleford’s. “Nice to formally meet you.” 

“Fiddleford McGucket, ma’am. Feel free to call me Fids. Great to meet you too.” He shook her hand before sitting back at the table. “I was actually working on the homework for that class right now.”

“Really?” She sits beside him at the table looking at the papers. “Do you get it? Because I feel like I’m going to fail, honestly.” 

Ford sits across from them and looks at the papers as well.

“Math has always been a breeze for me, so it hasn’t been a problem. I’d offer to give you some help but I’m not much of a teacher.” He smiles at her. “Ford on the other hand is a great teacher, I’m sure he'd be able to help you make sense of it.” Fids shoots his friend a quick glance.

She smiled up at Ford who was looking a little shocked at being offered to be a tutor. “What do you say, Ford? I could really use the extra help.”

Her smile makes Ford’s stomach do a flip. “I’d be happy to oblige.”  
\----------  
“Wait, so, I carry the one and then what?” Her brow was furrowed and pencil poked at her lips. 

“We just went over this.” Ford pinched the bridge of his nose. “Think about what we said, carry the one, then…” He tried to help her pull the thought from her mind.

They sat together at a table in the library. Ford couldn’t help as his eyes grazed down to her pouty lips.

“Sorry, Ford.” She glared at the paper. “I thought I warned you how bad at math I saw when you agreed to help me.”

“That’s alright,” he sighs, sliding the paper back towards himself. “Let’s try again. So for this type of problem,” he begins to explain before she interrupts.

“Wait!” She snatches the paper from him, causing a few people to turn their head at the sound. He watches as she scribbles something down, pauses to think, then scribbles more down. “Is that right?” She slides the paper back to him with an anxious expression on her face.

Ford examines the paper. “Well…” He frowns and she frowns back. “That’s exactly right!”

She jokingly smacks his shoulder. “Don’t scare me like that.” She lets out a huff.

“Assaulting you free tutor? Bold.” He smirks.

“You know I don’t have the money,” she jokes. “Plus if you didn't, who would you have to talk about weird stuff with anyways?” She had made a joke earlier about how she wouldn’t talk to him anymore if he didn’t tutor her. 

“Alright,” he redirected the conversation. “Let’s do the next one.”  
\----------  
“I passed!” She bursts through the door of the boy’s dorm without knocking. It has become a habit over the last few months. 

Fids startles awake while Ford looks up from the book he’s reading.

“Congratulations!” Ford smiles ear to ear and stands to greet her.

She pulls him into a bear hug which he happily returns.

“It’s all thanks to you!” She pulls away from the hug and Ford begrudgingly lets go of her. “How’d you do, Fids?” She looks at her half asleep friend.

He grumbles something about passing with flying colors before rolling back over on the couch.

She laughs and flops down on Ford’s bed, which has become second nature. He folds his legs criss cross leaning against the headboard. She lays on the lower part of the bed. 

“Today was been so great it’s almost unbelievable. Supernatural even.” She turns her head to smile at Ford.

He quirks and eyebrow, interested in what she means. “Care to explain?”

“This morning the person before me in line at the cafe paid for my coffee and a free bagel! Then I found my keychain that I lost the other day.” She explains.

“The ufo one?”

“The ufo one! Can you believe it? So then I head into class, ace this test and go to get lunch. What did they have today for lunch you might ask. Burgers. They had burgers, Ford!” She throws her hands up in disbelief.

“And burgers are your favorite.” He nods.

“My favorite, Ford!” She laughs. 

“Sounds like a great day.” He smiles fondly at her.

“Wait, I didn’t even tell you the best part!” She stops him.

“Did you finally see bigfoot?” He teases.

She scowls. “That’s no laughing matter, Stanford.”

He holds up his hand in defense. “So tell me.”

“Okay, so,” she starts to say but covers her hand with her face and wiggles around excitedly. She says something muffled by her hands.

“What?”

She takes a deep breath and moves her hands. “Daniel McDanielson asked me to the formal!” 

Ford had to stop himself from frowning. He knew you were infatuated with said boy, but he had gotten some rotten vibes from him. “Really? That’s great.” He smiles. 

“I know! Me and Annie are going dress shopping tonight at five! I just had to come tell you about my day.” She informs him with a giggle.

Ford looked at the wall clock. “It’s five o’ eight now.”

She sits up with a start. “Shoot!” She scrambles towards the door. “Thank you again, Ford. I wouldn’t have passed without you!” The door slams shut behind her.

There's a moment of silence before Fiddleford rolls over to look at his friend. 

“I know, you were right.” Ford sighs looking defeated.

“How long have I been telling you to ask her? With that cute of a face someone was bound to ask, even with her bein’… unique.” Fids frowns at his friend. 

Ford stands up, then sits back down. Opens his mouth to say something then closes it, before falling back into his bed with an exasperated sigh. “I blew it.”

“You can always just tell her how you feel.” Fids offers. 

“She clearly doesn’t feel the same way or she wouldn’t be going to the formal with McDanielson.” Ford grumbles. Fids gives his friend a look. “What’s that look supposed to mean?” 

“Oh nothing, nothing.” Fids rolls over to return to his nap.  
\----------  
Next week Ford decided to stay in his room and study while the formal was going on. He would normally go to the library but decided he didn’t want to see all the couples headed towards the student union. Unfortunately he could hear the distant base of dance music in his dorm. Fortunately it began to rain soon drowning out the sound majority of the sound. Fiddleford was gone for the weekend to see family across the state, so he had the whole dorm to himself.

Ford was deep in his study when there was a knock on the door. He blinked at the door in confusion, before getting up and answering it. He definitely did not expect to see what he saw.

She was on the other side of the door in a beautiful gown that flowed down her body, or rather stuck to her body. She was drenched from head to toe. Her done up hair was stuck flat to the side of her face. 

“Greetings,” she offers him a small smile, even though she has tears in her eyes.

“W-what happened?” Ford stammers before ushering in the door. He went to scramble through his draws to find some extra clothes to offer her.

“I got stood up.” She says plainly. “Not that he,” she swallows hard trying to prevent tears from falling. “Not that he had ever planned to show up. His friends made sure to tell me that it was just a prank.” 

Ford stops his search to look over at her. She wipes at her cheek as a tear falls. He walks over and places his hands on her shoulders. “You don’t deserve that, I’m so sorry.”

She leans her forehead against his chest and sniffles. “I should have known. I was a fool to think someone like that would be interested in someone like me.”

“Someone like him isn't good enough for you. You’re brilliant, talented, beautiful, so many wonderful things. Someone like you could do so much better.” Ford says honestly. He’s surprised when her shoulders start to shake. She looks up at him with fresh tears in her eyes. “Did I say something wrong?” Ford started to panic.

She pulls him into a hug. “You’re so sweet Stanford, you’re making me cry.”

He returns the hug, noticing how cold she is, he pulls back.

“I know,” she sniffs. “I’m sorry I’m all wet.”

“Here,” he moves back over to his dresser drawers to pull out a pair of sweatpants and a sweater for her to borrow. “They’ll probably be a little big, that's all I have.”

She takes them, lingering her touch on his hand. “I appreciate it.” She walks into their shared bathroom with the dorm next to theirs before awkwardly shuffling back out. “Ford?”

He looks at the girl in front of him. She looks meek compared to her regular confident self. “Yes?”

Her face turns red before she even says anything. “I need you to unzip me.”

Now it’s Ford’s turn for his face to turn red. “Oh,” he clears his throat. “Alright.”

She turns around as he walks up to her. He gently takes the fabric in one hand and the zipper in the other, before slowly pulling the zipper down. His large hand comes to rest at the bottom of her back. He can’t help but eye over the exposed skin. She can tell the zipper is undone but doesn't move away, enjoying the warmth of his hand on her. There’s a moment of silence before Ford moves his hand away.

She turns and thanks him. Holding the dress up in the front, then closes the door to change.

Ford takes a deep breath to calm himself. He curses himself for getting worked up just from seeing her exposed back. He busies himself microwaving some water for hot chocolate. He has two mugs ready when he hears the door open.

She steps out from the bathroom rolling up the sweater leaves so she can access her hands. The bottom of the sweat pants have been cuffed too, but still slightly drag behind her. 

Ford smiles at her and offers her a mug. She takes it and sits next to Ford on his bed. 

“You can sleep here tonight, if you’d like.” He offers after a beat. “Fids is visiting family this weekend and will be gone. I don’t think he’d mind if you used his bed, although, I can't tell you the last time I saw him wash his sheets.”

“Thank you, Ford. I don’t want to go back to my room. I think my roommate might have been in on the prank.” You confess, smile wavering.

“Although we will be breaking the rules.” He tries to lighten the mood.

“I’ve already slept over once.” You laugh, reminding him of the time you fell asleep on his couch and neither boy had the heart to wake you until you had to go to your 7 am class the next day.

He chuckles at the memory. There's another moment of silence as you both drink from your mugs.

“Thank you again.” You say.

“Don’t mention it.” He thinks for a second then speaks. “This hot chocolate is nice but would you like something stronger?”

“Hell yes.”  
\----------  
“Truth or dare?” She asks Ford for the fifth time, it’s his turn.

They're both sitting cross legged on his bed facing each other. She has her back against the headboard. Both their mugs have been filled with a dark amber liquid.

“Truth,” he says for the fifth time. She scowls. “Alright dare!” He rolls his eyes.

“That’s the spirit Stanford Boy!” She pokes his shoulder and he chuckles. “I dare you… to moon the common area!”

His face flushes, but he gets up and looks out the window. He moves over a chair and looks at her, then the floor, with almost a disappointed look. He pulls down the back of his pants with it facing the window and she howls with laughter. Quickly he pulls up his pants and returns to the bed. 

“Hope there’s no werewolves out there or they’ll be turning tonight!” You joke.

“Alright, truth or dare.” he asks, refusing to acknowledge what he just did.

She thinks for a moment. “Truth.” 

He thinks on his words before speaking. “If I had asked you for the formal, would you have said yes?” Her eyes fall from him to her mug.

“Yes.” She almost whispers. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Why didn’t you ask me for the formal?” She's looking up at him from under her lashes.

He almost chokes as he drinks from his cup. “I was going to but I took too long and some else asked you.” He frowns. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” she finishes the rest of her drink and sets the mug on his nightstand.

“Did you really have a crush on McDanielson?” Ford looks away.

“I just thought he was handsome.” She frowns, fiddling with her hands. “And maybe just a little hopeful someone like him would be interested in someone like me.”

“Anyone would be lucky to be with someone like you.” He says without thinking.

“You’re breaking the rules,” she reminds him. “No commenting on the truths.”

“Right, sorry. Dare.” He says without being asked.

She looks up at him and then looks away. Her tongue darts out over her lips quickly. “I dare you to…” she thinks, unsure if she should really say it. “Kiss me.”

He looks at her with disbelief, before she looks back at him, then away. He sets his mug down before rising to his knees to move closer. His hand moves to her cheek and she leans into the touch. He can feel her breath on his lips and shudders. He pressed a gentle kiss onto her lips, then another, and another. Her hands move to rest on his chest as she presses back into the kiss.

The kisses become sloppy and passionate. Slowly she starts to slide back onto the bed. He follows her down, hovering above her. Her hands grab at his collar pulling him as close as she can get him. He chuckles into the kiss and she smiles.

She takes his hand not on her face and moves it to her hip. “You can touch me, Ford.” 

He freezes. He had never been this intimate with a girl before, he didn’t want to do the wrong thing. She could sense his hesitation. 

“Only if you want to. We can stop here if it’s too much.” She gives him another gentle kiss.

“No, I mean, I want to, but I’ve never, I don’t want to…” He fumbles over his words. “I don’t want to do the wrong thing.”

She pulls her head back and smiles at him. “I haven’t either. I mean, with anyone. But I trust you.”

His heart skips a beat. How could she be so perfect? He gives her another kiss. “You can tell me to stop, and I will.” He returns to giving her passionate kisses, as he runs his hand up and down her side a few times before slipping his thumb under the sweater to brush across her skin.

She sighs at the contact, giving him confidence. He moves on knee in between her legs to get over her better. He moves both his hands to her side and slips them under his sweater she's wearing and caresses up her sides, moving it up toward her shoulders. He doesn't expect her to pull it off and over her head. 

He can’t help himself as he starts covering her chest with soft kisses. Her hand moved to tangle in his hair, slightly pulling at his brown locks. He lets out a soft groan, moving to one of her nipples he takes it into his mouth and gives it a quick experimental suck.

She leans into the touch with a moan. ‘That’s a good sign.’ He notes to himself, moving to her other nipple to do the same thing. She moans out his name and he groans against her breasts. He wondered how she could turn him on with barely even touching him.

Her hand moved to tug at his shirt. He obliges, moving back to help her slip off his shirt. Instantly her hands are all over his chest, roaming from his shoulders to his soft stomach. All this attention to himself is making him embarrassed so he goes back to kissing her, except this time he kisses her jaw, down her neck. He remembers his brother telling him that drives girls crazy, and the reaction he gets does not disappoint.

She wraps her arms around his neck and whispers his name. He stops at the base of her neck of suck a soft bruise. He’s about satisfied with his mark when she moves her leg under him and it brushes against his erection tenting in his pants. He groans deep into her neck.

“Ford, I, I,” she stamers trying to find words. “I want you, Ford.” 

He never thought he’d hear her say that. “Me too,” he kisses her. “I mean, but you, I want you.”

She giggles into the kiss.

The whole exchange is sloppy and new and experimental. Ford has to root around Fid’s nightstand to find protection. They laugh and moan. She has to show him the right way to touch her body, and when he gets it right she's a whimpering mess. He is soon after her.

They lay in bed together after. She’s pressed into his chest, her head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her body.

“I’ve never felt like that before.” She says against his chest. She feels him chuckle.

“Me either.” He confesses.

There is a beat of silence before she props herself to look at him. An almost worried look on her face. “Was this… This wasn’t a…” She sighs. “Were you just after my body?”

Ford’s taken aback. How could she even think that? He sits them both up so he can talk to her. “If I did anything to make you think that I apologize. I adore you, mind, body, and soul.” He kisses her forehead and when he leans back she’s smiling. “Were you just after my body?” He jokes.

“Oh absolutely.” She jokes.  
\-----------  
Summer was rapidly approaching. Ford was going back home to work to help his family. His girlfriend, he proudly got to say, was going to do field work in Roswell with a world remound ufo hunter. Currently the two of them were in his dorm packing for the return home.

“I just hope he’s not actually crazy.” She sighs.

“He can’t be much crazier than us.” Ford jokes. 

“I suppose so.” She thinks, then frowns. “I’m gonna miss you.”

He wraps her in a hug from behind. “I’ll miss you too. I know my mother is going to kill me for not bringing you home for her to meet you.”

“Maybe I’ll have time to meet your family at the end of summer. I don’t know exactly how long I’ll be gone.” She reminds him.

“That’s one of the worst parts.” He kisses her collarbone and she giggles. 

“I’ll be back before you know it.” She assured him.

“I love you.” He confesses.

“I love you, too.” She turns to kiss him.  
\-----------  
“Stanford!” His mother gasps. “You never told me how beautiful she was!”

There was one day left before she could move back into the dorms, she had arrived back in town that one day. Of course Ford was happy to host her at his childhood home, but warned her his parents were a bit… much.

His mother was pulling her into a hug and grabbed her chin tilting her head side to side. Saying how she could afford to eat a little more. She managed to shake his father’s hand. “I’m impressed,” was all he had to say. Also she met his little brother Shermie before Ford pulled her up the stairs to his room and closed the door.

“Sorry about that,” he rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s alright, they seem nice.” She assures him.

She takes a second to look around the room, there's two twin beds one on each side of the room. She can tell which side is Ford’s, it’s covered in papers and books. The other side however has a bunch of things related to boxing and copies of ‘Hot Babe’ magazine.

“Your brother doesn’t look the type to be into boxing.” She says aloud.

“Those aren't Sermie’s.” He sits on his bed with a sigh.

“Oh, they’re yours?” She looks puzzled.

“They’re my brother’s,” he waves his hand, almost dismissing the idea of him. “My other brother. My twin.”

She beams at him. “You never told me you had a twin. That’s exciting!”

He frowns and furrows his brow. “We haven't talked in a few years. Parents kicked him out after he ruined my chances at a scholarship to a good college.”

“I’m sorry, Ford. That’s sad.” She walks over towards him.

“It’s nothing. Besides if I didn’t end up where I am now I wouldn’t have met you.” He reaches out a hand and she takes it and he pulls her closer.

She smiles ear to ear. “Still, I can’t believe you kept that secret from me for so long.” She decided to make a bold move and straddle his lap. He lets out a choked sound. “What other secrets are you not telling me?” She leans her forehead against his and they kiss.  
\-----------  
Their last year of college goes by in a flash. The year is full of fond memories of her and Ford spending late nights together studying, and also not studying. There’s also many late nights of her, Ford, and Fids staying up late to debate whether or not other realities and dimensions could exist.

“If other realities exist, there’s definitely one where everyone had an evil twin,” she jokes. She's sat on the couch while the boys are at the table. 

“It’s a possibility!” Ford insists.

“In that reality I’d definitely be dating your evil twin instead of you,” she jeers. 

“I already have one in this reality,” Ford jokes. 

“But what if every choice you have made opens up a new reality? If you hadn’t gone to college, or you didn’t eat a bagel for breakfast? Anything else could have happened.” Fids argues.

“I don’t get why you’re so against the idea when you yourself have seen such unbelievable things.” Ford gives her a look.

“I don’t know,” she sighs. “I guess I’ve just thought things I’ve seen are ancient beings who have always been on Earth, or things from a different galaxy. However I do see where it would make sense if there was a rip or a tear in our reality that allowed things to come through. Things that we find odd but would be normal in another reality or dimension.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I mean!” Ford beams.

And that’s exactly what he set out to do. He’s given a grant to study anomalies in a small town called Gravity Falls.

“Did you ask her yet?” Fids asks Ford as his friend walks into their shared dorm. Fids is packing boxes of belongings as the year comes to a close.

Ford sighs and slumps down at the table giving him an answer. 

“You do remember what happened last time you waited to ask her something right?” Fid reminds him.

Ford smirks. “That ended up working out just fine if I remember correctly.”

Fids rolls his eyes. 

“Plus I haven’t seen her today.” He informs, then there's a knock on the door.

“That'll be her now,” Fids slips on his coat as he walks to the door. “Told her you needed to talk to her about something today.”

“Fiddleford, really?” Ford sighs but rises to greet her.

She gives Fids a quick hug as he walks out the door before closing it behind him. She turns to look at Ford with a worried expression.

“Are you breaking up with me?” She blurts.

Ford is taken aback. “What, no! Are you?”

She laughs. “No, I hadn’t planned on it. Fids didn’t say what you wanted to talk about and I guess my anxiety got the better of me.”

“No, I…” Ford rubs the back of his neck. “You know about my grant to study anomalies. I was wondering if… you’d like to join me?”

The looks she gives him is almost of heartbreak. “Oh, Ford.” She cups his face and gives him a kiss. “I, geez, If you had asked me two days ago I would have dropped everything to go but…” She sighs leaning away from his face. He wraps his hands around her waist. “I signed a year long contract to do field work in Roswell. It’s a paid internship.”

He feels his heart slightly break, and leans his forehead against hers. “That’s what I get for not asking sooner.”

“But, when my year is over, yes. If you still want me to that is.” She gives him a weak smile.

He surprises her by picking her up and spinning her in a circle before giving her a passionate kiss. “Yes, definitely, absolutely.”


	2. Idea of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some complications she arrives in Gravity Falls ready to work with Ford.

She can’t seem to keep her eyes dry as she says goodbye to her friends as she awaits to board her bus for Roswell. Fids receives a big hug and a kiss on his cheek, which turns him red. Ford receives the longest hug ever and many kisses until the bus does a last call. Teary eyed she gets on the bus going to the window to wave goodbye, and wave until her friend’s are out of sight. 

Ford sighs, a heavy weight in his chest. “A whole year,” he says to no one in particular.

“Better make the most of it.” Fids says.

And Ford does. Before he is even settled into Gravity Falls anomalies begin jumping out at him left and right. His expectations are not only met but exceeded by everything he manages to find or run into.

She and Ford had agreed to write and call as often as possible, however they were both swept into their research and a month passed. Ford is disturbed by his research when there is a knock on his door. He finds a mail carrier on his porch.

“Letter for Ford Pine?” They ask.

“Yes, that’s me.” He informs them and they pass over the letter.

Ford looks at the envelope, on the front is written:

FORD PINES  
RANDOM CABIN IN MIDDLE OF WOODS?  
GRAVITY FALLS, OREGON

The return address is from his girlfriend in Roswell, New Mexico.  
Ford eagle receded back into the house and tore open the letter, but took care to not tear the little ufo drawing she had scribbled onto the back. Inside the message reads:

Stanford! <3 <3 <3

I’m sorry it’s taken me so long to write but I assume we are both extremely busy with research. Also, I never received your address or phone number.

Most days spent here are almost like an archeology dig, we’ve found nothing alive but many fossils and bones. Drop me a line or write as soon as you can. I love and miss you so much!

The bottom was signed with her name and a little kiss mark. He immediately felt guilty for not contacting her sooner. The cabin didn’t even have a phone line hooked up to it yet.

Ford sat down right away to write a reply. He filled his letter with drawings and talked all about the amazing things he had seen, as well as apologize for the long radio silence. When he was done he went and mailed his letter, receiving many strange looks while in town. He also went and got signed up to have someone come and install a phone line. 

She received her letter a few days later. As she read all about the wonderful things Ford was doing, she couldn't help but feel envious, and a little sad. While her boyfriend was galavanting around the woods talking to mythical creatures, she was stuck in a hot desert digging up fossils. Fossils were cool and all and she knows they are an important part of discovering the past, but she wanted real living and breathing creatures.

The letter continued back and forth until Ford got connected to a phone line. It had taken a while and snow had just begun to fall. He called her as soon as it was. Anxiously he waits while the phone rings.

“Hello?” A voice answers from the other side.

“Hello? Yes, this is Stanford Pines I’m trying to get ahold of-,” he's cut off by the person on the other end.

“Ford!” She squeals. “You got a phone line!” 

He can’t help but to chuckle. “I did, I’m sorry it took so long.” He sighs, his heart feeling content at the sound of her voice. “I hadn’t realised how much I had missed your voice.”

She giggles. “I’ve missed your voice too. So tell me, is Gravity Falls everything you’d hoped it would be?”

“All that and more.” He tells her.

They talked for over an hour before she had to get off the phone. 

“We have a meeting during dinner.” She pouts. “But I’ll call you soon.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” He smiles, but stops when he hears her sniffle. He calls her name in question. “Everything okay?”

She sniffs again. “I’m fine. I just really miss you.” Her voice is small and quiet. “This isn’t really turning out to be what I wanted, and I’m a little jealous of you.” She confessed.

Ford sighs, his heart breaks at fact his love isn’t happy. “Just six more months and you’ll be here with me. You just have to hold out a little bit longer.”

She sighs. “I know, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

To their surprise, she joined Ford sooner than either of them thought she would. That night at her diner meeting the lead researcher wasn’t there. Instead they were informed that he had been arrested due to fraudulent charges. The research he had used to get his grant was stolen and fake. The research program was ending and everyone needed to be out by the end of the week.

As soon as she was back in her dorm she tried to call Ford, the phone rang, and rang, and rang. He must not have an answering machine yet, she thinks.

She wished he would pick up because she was going through so many emotions at once. Happy to be seeing Ford, disappointed all the work she had done was for nothing. Worried Ford wouldn’t be excited to see her early, anxious he wouldn’t want her there yet.

Ford of course wanted her there now. To occupy himself he trudged through the snow trying to find some kind of snow beast he had heard about. He was elated when he found it, but unfortunately it wasn’t as excited to see him as he was excited to see it.

Ford was scribbling down notes in his journal when he took a step forward to try and get a better look. He stepped on a twig and it snapped. The beast turned around and came barreling towards him. 

Ford tried to run, but the breast was much larger and faster. It reached up to him and swatted at him with one mighty arm. Ford flew across the forest and slammed into a tree, hitting his head and arm pretty bad. He slumped onto the ground vision blurred, a small stream of blood coming from a cut above his eyebrow.

The beast began walking towards him when a small whining sound, almost like the cry of a baby black bear stopped it. The last thing Ford saw before he passed out was the beast walking away to its baby.  
\----------  
When Ford awoke he was surrounded by bright lights. His vision sorted itself out to see he was in a hospital bed, his arm in a sling and he could feel he had a bandage wrapped around his head. His free hand was being held by a much smaller hand.

Looking down, Ford saw her. She was sitting cross legged in a chair that was pulled up right next to the bed. Her arm was used as a makeshift pillow under her sleeping head on the bed, her soft warm hand held his.

His smile grew even though he was unsure as to how and why she was here. He brought his girlfriend's hand upto his mouth and gave it a small kiss. The gesture caused her to stir.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. “Ford?” She mewled. Her smile grew ear to ear before turning into a scowl. “Stanford Filbrick Pines.”

His smile fell as well and his face turned to shock.

“Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been?” She begins. “I called you and called you and got no reply, then I showed up here to find you in the hospital! And the nurses tell me you sat unconscious in the snow for hours? What were you thinking?” Her lip quivered.

Ford thought of a bunch of excuses before deciding what to say. “I’m sorry,” he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. “I had no idea the beast would see me, I’m sorry I caused you to worry.” He kisses her hand again. “But I’m so happy you are here.”

She quickly wipes away a tear, trying to still look mad but not doing a very good job at it. She stands quickly and leans over the bed to hug him. “I missed you so much.” She pulls back and he examines her face with a quizzical brow.

“But, why are you here?” He inquires.

She goes on to explain the situation. Then she explains how when she found the cabin empty she began to ask around, someone said one of the local lumberjacks had found “the scientist from the cabin in the woods” unconscious and bleeding in the middle of the forest, which led her to the hospital.

“You’ve been unconscious for almost two weeks.” She explains. “You’re mother is calling me everyday worried sick.

“You told my mother?” Ford looked mortified.

“Of course I did, Ford.” She gave him a soft smile. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Before Ford could voice his thoughts against worrying his mother, a nurse came in. “Mrs.Pines, pardon me but,” the nurse froze. “Mr.Pines, you’re awake! Let me go get the doctor.” They scurried out of the room.

Ford looks at his girlfriend to see her face bright red. “Mrs.Pines, huh?” He smirks.

“They were only letting family in to see you.” She looks away embarrassed. “And I thought it’s be weird to lie and say I was your sister. I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” He assures her. “I actually like the sound of that. Mrs.Pines.” 

She makes a choked out noise, stumbling over her words before the doctor walks in, interrupting the conversation. 

After taking his vital signs and making sure he had no memory loss, the doctor okayed for him to leave the hospital the next day, as long as his wife promised to keep him on bedrest the next five days.

Ford and her spent the next few hours talking. They ate dinner. They also called Ford’s mom who talked on and on about how relieved she was that he was okay, and about how happy she was he found a nice girl like her, and how he should stop “dragging his feet before someone else proposes to her.”

She yawned and laid her head on the bed.

“You don’t have to stay up for me. The armchair lays back if you'd like to sleep.” He smiles.

She murmurs something back, muffled by the sheets. He asks her to repeat herself. “I said,” she sits up red in the face, avoiding eye contact. “I don’t want to be that far from you.”

He chuckles and scoots as far to one side of the bed as he can. “Well then?”

She slowly makes her way onto the bed, avoiding all the wires he’s hooked up to, and his injured arm. Her head lays against his shoulder and she falls fast asleep, Ford not far behind her. 

The next day Ford was discharged and instructed to keep on bedrest the next five days. They had taken a cab from the hospital back to the cabin.

Once inside Ford gave her a formal tour, since before she had only looked around for him before asking around town and finding him in the hospital.

“Ford this is all amazing, but you need to get to your bed now.” She begins ushering him towards his bedroom. 

He frowns. “You’re not serious are you? I thought you just told the doctor that to get me out of there. We have too much work to do, I’m perfectly fine.” He stops his bickering when she lightly pushes his arm, he winces and pulls away.

“Doctors orders.” She sits him down on the bed. “If you don’t heal all the way and get hurt again it'll just take up more time.”

He sighed knowing she was right. She’s still standing so he places his hands on her hips and pulls her to him. He wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her. She reciprocates by wrapping her arms around his head. They stay there for a moment in time.

The wind begins to pick up and the window rattles. A shiver runs down Ford’s spine. She pulls back and plants a kiss to the top of his head. “Stay here and I’ll make us some lunch.”

Begrudgingly he lets go of her. She returns half an hour later to find him going over his notes by his bed. They share lunch and set the dishes aside. She snuggles close to his side one the bed as he takes out his journal marked one.

“Is there more than one?” She asks.

“Not currently, but who knows how much I could write about here. I can’t wait to show you.” He opens to the first page telling her exactly how he found each anomaly and his encounter with it. After flipping through a few pages he comes to a page and gets really excited. “This, I have a sample of in the lab! Let me get it and show you.” He begins to rise from the bed before her hand grabs his and pulls him back down.

“I don’t think so.” She teases. 

He rolls his eyes. “It’s not that far I’d be fine. Plus what am I supposed to do in bed for five days?”

The way she smiles is very mischievous. “You could read over your notes, or read some books, or…” She takes this opportunity to straddle his lap and place her forehead on his. “I'm sure we could find something else to do.” 

His hand comes up to cup her cheek and he sighs. “God, I’ve missed you.” He tilts his chin up to begin kissing her. The kisses start off lazy but grow more passionate. She feels him start to grow hard under him and she grinds into his lap, causing him to moan into the kiss.

He tries to flip her around onto the bed but winces when he pulls his injured arm wrong. She stops him by putting her hand on his shoulders. “Let me,” she begins to move down, and starts undoing his pants.

“You don’t have to, ah,” he moans out as she frees his erection.

“I know, but I want to.” She plants a kiss on the top of the pink head before licking up it.

Even though they had been together many times during college, she had never done this to him before.

Ford leaned his head back, looking down at her with eyes half lidded. His hand came to lightly hold her hair, not pulling her hair or pushing her down. He can’t help when a moan escapes his lips as she takes him all the way into her throat with a slight gag. She continues for a few more minutes, enjoying the sound she's getting him to make, before pulling away.

She stands and rids herself quickly of her clothes before crawling back over to him and straddling his lap.

“You don’t want me to return the favor?” He smirks against her lip.

She hums in thought. “We have plenty of time for you to do that.” Her hand reaches down to his member and begins to line herself up, before slowly sliding down onto him.

They both let out a groan of pleasure at the same time before giggling.

The next few days are spent in bed, cuddling, fooling around, and reading Ford’s journal.

As soon as the sixth day they were home came, Ford was up out of bed at the crack of dawn, pulling her up with him. “I have so much I want to show you.”

The next few days were filled with exploring and notes taking. Ford showed her all his favorite things he had discovered. The days turned to weeks, the weeks to months.

Before they knew it they had been together in Gravity Falls for almost five years, living in domestic bliss. She had gotten to live out her dream of experiencing the unusual almost everyday, happy to be by Ford’s side.

One day while she was sick Ford went into town to get some supplies to make soup. He walked past a jewelry store he did everytime he was in town but this time something caught his eye. 

A ring with a small circular plate, with small blue emeralds around the middle. He laughed, it reminded him so much of a ufo. He went inside to inquire about it.

“That old thing? Nobody ever wants to buy it. I’ll give it to you for fifty bucks.” The store owner said.

Ford bit the side of his cheek in contemplation before agreeing on the price. He tucked the ring box into a safe pocket for a later day.  
\----------  
She paced back and forth in the kitchen. Ford walked in and watched her in confusion before making his presence known.

“Darling, what seems to be the matter?” Ford’s voice causes her to jump and stop her pacing.

“Well I, uh,” she looks at her hand and moves them in a nervous gesture.

Ford makes his way to her and takes her hands in his much larger ones. “You can tell me. Whatever it is.” He assures her.

She sighs. “Well I, um, don’t know for sure, but…” She thinks about her words carefully. “I know we’ve never talked about this but,” she stops and thinks again. She continues at almost a whisper. “Ford, I might be pregnant.”

There’s a beat of silence before Ford picks her up and spins her around, bringing her in for a kiss. “That’s magnificent!” He beams.

She lets out a sigh of relief, resting her head against his chest. “That’s a relief, I didn’t know how you’d react, we’ve never talked about kids before. But like I said, I don’t know for sure.”

“I’d love to start a family with you.” He kisses the top of his head. “We’ll wait and see what happens.”

“You have no idea how happy that makes me hear you say that.” She smiles.

A few weeks later she finds out she wasn’t actually pregnant. However, this led to her and Ford sitting down to discuss the possibility of having children in the future, which they both loved the idea of, when they were less occupied with work.  
\----------  
She had noticed Ford acting strange recently. He was becoming more distant, spending time alone to meditate, which he had never done before. She knew the stress of this project was heavy. Building a portal to other dimensions wouldn’t be easy of course, but she had no idea it would stress him out so bad.

She sighed loudly, wrapping her hands around a warm cup of tea at the kitchen table. 

“What’s bothering you, darling?” Fiddleford made his way into the room and sat down across from her. He had been living with her and Ford since helping with this project.

“Ford,” she confesses. “He just hasn’t been himself recently. I guess maybe it’s just the stress of all this.”

Fids nods in understanding. “I’ve noticed it too. He’s definitely not the same man I knew in college, but that was almost six years ago.”

She shakes her head in disagreement. “I mean, he’s matured as a person, we both have, but,” her brows furrow in thought. “This change is recent. I just feel like there’s something he’s not telling me.”

The conversation was interrupted by Ford barreling into the room with a large smile on his face. “There you are!” He walks over to her and plants a kiss on the top of her head. “I’ve got something amazing to show you.”

She stands up and so does Fiddleford. Ford makes eye contact with him and shakes his head no, and points to his own ring finger, signaling to his friend what he had planned. She doesn’t see the interaction and is left confused when Fids excuses himself, making an excuse why he can’t come.

“It’s a little bit of a walk,” Ford explains as they make their way out the door. “But it will be worth it, promise.” He takes her hand in his and she gives him a weak smile. “Is everything alright?” 

“Ford, I feel like you’re hiding something from me.” She confesses as they continue to walk. 

Ford's face heats up. “I have.”

The emotion on her face is somewhere between confusion and hurt and her eyes search his face for an answer. 

“I’ll explain, I promise.” He kisses the back of her hand. 

Not much more is said on the long walk. The sun is beginning to set. 

“Not that I’m not enjoying this walk with you, Fordise, but are we almost here?” She asks.

“Just a few more minutes.”

And he was right. A few minutes later they arrived on a hill that overlooks Gravity Falls. She sees there’s a small blanket set up with a basket. The sun had fallen just below the horizon. Her heart felt overjoyed yet anxious with what Ford had to say.

They sit together and look out over the town. He pulls her close to his side and begins to explain himself. He explains about Bill and how he’d been helping him, and how he had summoned him. She sits in silence and listens, her face unreadable to Ford. When he finishes he watches her for a reaction.

“Ford,” she says quietly before scowling. “That’s so incredibly stupid and risky!” She pushes his shoulder and not in a playful way before crossing her arms in front of herself. “And you didn’t stop to ask my opinion or tell me until now?” She's looking away but he can see the tears in her eyes.

“I know it was wrong of me to not be honest with you and I apologize.” He tried to take her hand but she pulled away.

“Did you even stop to think about what would happen if he wasn’t good? Ford, what if he had taken over your mind and I lost you? Did you think about how that would affect me, Ford? I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.” She wipes away a single tear.

“I was selfish. I didn’t take into account your feelings and I won’t be so foolish again.” This time she lets him take her hand. “I feel the same way about you. I couldn’t live without you. Can you ever forgive me?”

She looks at him with a pout on her face and lets out a heavy sigh. “I can’t stay mad at you for being sure a nerd.”

He chuckles. “You’re a nerd too.” He reminds her.

“I just forgave you and now you insult me?” Now she laughs.

He apologizes again before pulling the picnic basket over and pulling out a few items for them to enjoy.

When they were almost done eating Ford cleared his throat. “So I know you’re opposed to the idea of Bill, but he helped me unveil one of Gravity Falls biggest mysteries.” 

Her eyes lit up at the idea. “Which one?”

He points out the horizon as the last bit of light begins to fade from the sky. “The most unnatural cliff formation. Doesn’t it look familiar to you?”

She examines it for a minute. “No way.” She takes another second to look at it, eyes growing wide. “Shut up!” She exclaimed and stood up in disbelief. “Is it really? A U.F.O., Ford?” Her eyes fixed on the cliffs not looking away.

Ford chuckles. “It is.”

“How, when, where?” She breathed out.

“I’m not sure about when and how, but where, you’re standing on it.” He smiles at her, her eyes locked on the cliff.

She whips her head around at him in disbelief but freezes when she sees him. He’s down on one knee, elbow on his knee with hand extended. He held a small black box in his hand. She brings her hand to her face and covers her mouth.

“I meant what I said earlier. I can’t live without you,” he gives a nervous chuckle. “I practiced what I was going to say a thousand time but can’t remember it now. But I love you and if you’d like, I’d love to always have you by my side.” 

“Ford, I…” She breathes out. 

“Please say yes,” he jokes. “Or I’ll look like a big idiot.”

She laughs before nodding yes. He takes the ring and places it on her finger, before she tackles him to the ground in a hug. They both laugh as she sits up to give him a loving kiss.

“Do you want to go inside and explore?” He smiles against her lips. 

“More than anything.”  
\---------  
A few months later the gateway is almost complete when the accident happens. She is at the control panels when Fiddleford is accidentally pulled through the portal with the test dummy, before Ford pulls him back out.

She runs to their side just as Fids begins to speak in tongues. He gets up and begins to argue with Ford, announcing he’s done with the project before storming out. 

She looks at Ford in disbelief. 

Ford sighed. “We might need some outside help.”  
\----------  
Ford had asked you to wait near the portal while he talked to his brother. She sat in the corner at a small desk while Ford explained everything to his brother. She was taken aback when Ford told his brother to take the journal and never come back. They began fighting and she yelled for them to stop, but her words fell on deaf ears, and the portal was accidentally switched on. All she could do was watch in horror as Ford’s brother pushed him, and he fell through.

She ran up to the portal right as it powered down and Ford’s brother began to yell.

She fell to her knees and stared at the portal in disbelief. “Ford, oh god.” She sobbed.

The twin looked over at her with a frown, he had noticed she was there from the start but didn’t ask who she was. “Can we, can we get him back?” He asks.

She looks up at him teary eyed. “Not without the other journals. He wouldn’t tell me where he hid them. He didn’t want me in danger, he,” she stops and swallows back tears, unwilling to cry anymore in front of this stranger. 

“What’re you his wife or something?” He stupidly asks.

“I,” she looks up at the portal, “I was going to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts about the ending because I really like the last line. It's a good little gut punch I think. Also I don't remeber writing the nsfw scene but BOY HOWDY thats there. Please remember to social distance and stay home my dude.


	3. Her Family Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford's family is her family too, whether she liked it or not.

“Morning,” Stanley grumbles as he enters the kitchen.

She told him he could stay the night at the cabin, but she wanted him gone in the morning. She doesn't reply, but grips the counter with white knuckles. 

“Listen, I know you said you wanted me gone-”

“Correct,” she cuts him off, refusing to look at him.

“But listen,” he rubs the back of his neck. “I want to help, this is all my fault and I want to help you get him back.”

Again she is silent. Stan sighs and turns away from her, she looks at him walking away before noting the burn from yesterday peeking out from his tank top. She grabs his forearms to stop him. “Sit down,” she instructs before going to get the first aid kit. Although the first encounter with Stan made her lose her fiance, he was Ford’s family, which meant he was her family too, and family looks after each other.

He obeys and sits at the table. He watches as she sets the kit on the table for digging around for a few things. She moves behind him and applies something to his shoulder that burns. He hisses and slightly pulls away before settling back down. She knew it would burn but didn’t warn him. 

“This is going to scar,” she informs him.

“It’ll be a good reminder to be less of a jerk,” he jokes, causing her to smile.

She continues to clean the burn, apply an ointment and a bandage. “You can stay until that heals. Just so I can make sure it doesn't get infected.”

“Uh, right.”  
\-----------  
The next few days are spent awkwardly shuffling around each other as she continues to take care of Ford’s experiments, while looking around the house for his journals. She didn't think he would hide them there but it was as good a place to start looking as any. The majority of the day she spends in the basement tinkering away at the portal.

Stan makes his way down there one day to find her wiping away tears as she rearranged some wires. Her arm was deep in a metal compartment and she was on her knees.

“I don’t know much about science, but aren’t you not supposed to mix water and electricity.”

She scowls at him having not noticed him come in, then turns away to dry the rest of her tears. “What do you want?”

“Like I said, I want to help, just tell me what to do.” He walks to stand in front of her but she doesn’t look at him. “I know I messed up, but can’t you at least look at me?”

“No!” She snaps. “You look so much like him!” A sob escapes her. “I hate it,” she cries. “I hate it so much! I hate you!”

Stan can feel the heavy weight of guilt in his chest increase. Still, he kneels down to embrasse her. “I know kid, I hate me too.”

To his surprise she holds him back while she cries. After a few minutes her sobs calm down and she pulls away. Her cheeks are tear streaked and eyes red and puffy. She looks up at him before looking away.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers. “I didn’t mean that. I don’t know you enough to hate you.”

Stan let out a chuckle.

“Also, I don’t think I’m being fair, I lost my fiance, but you lost your twin brother too. How are you?” She looks at him again, sincerity in her eyes.

Stan is taken aback. How could she be so caring about him when he just ruined her life? He swallows, feeling a lump start to build in the back of his throat. “Me? Just peachy.” He lies.

She stands up and moves back to what she was working on. “You’re a bad liar, just like Ford.”  
\-----------  
She agrees to let Stan stay with her indefinitely. Deciding she can’t kick her family out when he had nowhere to go. One day a few months in, he approached her with an idea to turn the cabin into a tourist attraction.

“A shack of mystery, The Mystery Shack!” He grins.

“No, definitely not. Absolutely not.” She argues. 

Stan sighs. “Listen, you told me yourself the grant money had run out. Unless you want to get a job at that greasy diner, I’d like to hear what else you plan to do for money.”

She turns away from her work with a groan of annoyance. “I… I don’t know. That feels almost disrespectful to all of Ford’s work. Showing it off like some cheap roadside attraction.”

“We don’t have to use his work, sweetheart.” He coos, she makes an almost disgusted face at the nickname. “I’ll make up all new attractions, fake of course. Wouldn’t want the rubes of this town getting freaked out or nothing.”

Reluctantly she agrees. She moves the rest of Ford’s experiments to their room or the basement. Since Ford was gone their room seemed too big to be in all by herself. She moved into a smaller room across the hall, and with Stans help they sealed up his room until they could get him back. 

It wasn’t long until Stan was getting customers. At least a few everyday. She had told him she wanted nothing to do with it though and spent her time in the basement. 

A few months of this routine had passed, Stan swindling the townsfolk and anyone stupid enough to come in. He glued different animals together, bought wax figures, anything to get people in, and she couldn’t really complain. He was taking care of all the bills as she tried to fix the portal. 

One night Stan heats up some soup and claims to have made dinner. The atmosphere while they eat is more tense than normal. Finally Stan decided to ask if he did something stupid and not notice.

She stares at the soup without looking up. “Today marks half a year, Stan.”

“Oh,” now it's his turn to stare at his soup. “I hadn’t realised.” 

“Unless we can find the other two journals this is hopeless,” she cradles her head in her hands.

“As long as we don’t give up, it’s not hopeless.” Stan disagrees.

Later that night she sits in her new room on the edge of her bed. She looks down at her hand, and thinks about how empty it is. How empty she feels. How she would give anything to feel Ford’s hand in hers right now. How she’d give anything to not feel so alone. Her body shakes as she begins to sob. She lets herself have a real good cry for the first time in half a year. 

Stan could hear her cries. He was standing outside her door which was cracked open. He was unsure whether to let her cry it out or if he should intervene and stop her from feeling so sad.

After letting her cry for a few minutes he walked into her room without knocking and sat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her hand. She leaned her head onto his chest.

“When is this feeling going to stop? I don’t want to be sad anymore, Stan.”

“I don’t know kid,” was all he could say. Anything more and he would cry as well.

Eventually her cries died down and she began falling asleep against him. He tried to lay her down on the bed but she grabbed onto him.

“Please stay, I don’t want to be alone.” she sniffed.

He didn’t argue and layed down in bed next to her, a foot away. She held his hand as she fell asleep.

The year anniversary of Ford’s disappearance Stan cried for the first time. He thought he was alone as he stood in front of the broken portal.

“A whole year, huh, Sixer? Time flies. Don’t worry, I’m taking care of the kid for ya’. We’ll have you back in no time, we…” Stan lets out a sob and places his hand on the portal. He allows himself to cry. Even when he feels arms wrap him in a hug from behind he continues to cry. 

She presses her forehead to his back and holds him while he cries. When he begins to calm down she lets go and wordlessly excuses herself from the room, knowing he wouldn’t want to talk about it.  
\----------  
Three years pass and still not much has changed, except Stan has roped her into working in the gift shop on busy days. He doesn’t like how much time she spent in the basement, and she had to admit she liked the experience of talking to people who were traveling. Most had a fun atmosphere about them. 

However, on day a familiar face comes in. Stan was already on a tour when the door chimes. “Welcome to the Mystery Shack, tours are every half hours and…” She stops when her mind registers who it is. “Fids!” She shouts and runs around the counter to give him a hug.

He chuckles. “Good ta’ see you to, friend.” 

“What brings you here?” She lets go of him and takes a step back.

“I kept hearing about this ‘Mystery Shack’ and had to find out if it was really this old cabin.” He tells her.

She bashfully looked at the ground. “The grant money ran out. Had to make money somehow.” She confides in him.

“I just never thought this would be Ford’s style.” He confesses, and watches her face fall into a frown.

“Fids, I…” She thought hard about how to tell him. “You were right about that portal being no good. I….” She sighs. “There's so much I need to tell you.”

“How ‘bout we have dinner and catch up sometime then?” He smiles, not knowing that Ford wasn’t included in the ‘we’.

She offers him a small smile. “That'd be nice.”

They agree on a date and time for her to come over to his place, and he goes to leave when Stan ushers a crowd of tourists into the gift shop. He makes his way over to you.

Your face is panicked and you look from him to Fids. Stan leans against the counted and mouths to you, “What a bunch of rubes.” He then turns to Fids and offers him his hand to shake. “Mister Mystery at your service.” 

Now Fids looks at Stan’s hand, then to her, back to Stan. She sighs and places a hand over Stan’s, pushing it down. “Stan, this was mine and Ford’s colleague, Fiddleford.” 

Stan’s eager grin falls from his face. “Oh,” he clears his throat. “Well I got a tour to give.” He excuses himself. 

Fids gives her another look. “I’ll explain everything.”

A few nights later she arrives at Fiddleford’s house. He’s made a simple pasta dinner and they enjoy some small talk as they talk about their time in Gravity Falls. When they’re done they go and sit on his couch.

“I see Ford finally popped the big question.” Fids smiles as he looks at the ring on her finger.

She fidgets at it with her thumb. “He did, and we were on a spaceship no less.”

“No kiddin’?” He ignores the spaceship part as much as he can. “So what’s been going on in that cabin in the woods?” He finally asks.

She lets out a heavy sigh. “So it all started around the time you left.” She begins, and explains everything that happened, Ford falling into the portal, Stan taking care of you and the cabin.

“I’m so sorry,” Fids lays his hand on her knee. “I knew no good would come of that portal,” he said almost under his breath. 

“If only we had listened to you sooner. Maybe all of this could have been avoided.” She sighs and leans her head against his shoulder, his hand not on her knee wraps around her shoulder and rubs circles with his thumb.

She can’t help but feel so welcome to the touch. It had been so long since a man had touched her. She stopped her thoughts there. Fids is just being kind, don't be a pervert, she scolded herself in her mind.

Her thoughts quickly changed, however, when he softly said her name. She tilted her head to look up at him, and his hand from her knee moved to hold her chin. He looked in her eyes for any sign she wanted to pull away, but she didn’t. Instead she leaned up to hesitantly kiss him.

He kissed her back, more sure of himself than she was. After some kissing he slowly layed her back on the couch. 

“Is this too much? If ya’ want I’ll stop just say the word.” He checks.

“Fids, it’s been so long since I’ve been touched. Please.” She almost whimpers, and he complies.

They’re time together is quick and imperfect, but leaves her feeling satisfied. Almost as soon as they are done she moves to put her clothes on.

“Leaving already?” He smirks.

“Fids, I…” She's unsure how to explain what that was. A moment of need and lust with no feelings? 

“I’m just teasing, darling. Don’t have to mean nothing if ya’ don’t want it to.” He stands to dress as well, then walks her to the door. “Doors open anytime ya’ need me.” 

She nods in understanding before scurrying off to Stan’s car she had borrowed. When she returns home her hair is out of place, shirt not tucked in correctly, and of course Stan is up late enough to comment.

“How was your date?” He jokes before he actually looks at her. He gives her a quick once over before grinning ear to ear. “You got laid? Nice!” He raises his hand for a high five but she just scowls at him.

She and Fiddleford see each other a few more times before calling it off. She can tell too much of his heart is in it and she doesn’t want to lead him on. He understands and they go their separate ways. It’s not long before she hears a rumor he’s got a steady girlfriend, and not long after that that he’s married with a kid.

The next time she sees him he’s not himself. He’s panicked and his country accent is more prominent than normal. He explains how he’s been using his memory eraser on himself, how all the things in Gravity Falls is too much for him. She tried to get him to promise to stop but he refuses. They argue and he raises his voice. She leaves, not to see Fiddleford for almost thirty year.  
\-----------  
She absolutely opposed the idea. “So let me get this straight,” she’s pinching the bridge of her nose, a habit she definitely picked up from Ford. “You want to fake your death?” She watches as Stan nods. “And pretend to be Ford?” He nods again. She slams her hands down on the table. “For what reason on Earth would you want to do that?”

“Listen, I’ve made some mistakes in my life,” he pauses as the look she gives him pretty much says she knows. “So I may have multiple warrants out for my arrest. If I’m gonna keep running the shack. It needs to be like Ford Pines and not Staley Pines!” He insists.

She sighs knowing he’s a little right. Sitting down at the kitchen table she looks up at him. “What about your mother, Stan?”

He pauses confused. “What about her?”

She scowls at him. “What do you mean ‘what about my mother’? Stanley Pines she's going to be heart broken. Not only has she not heard from you in almost ten years, the next thing she's going to hear about you is that you’re dead?” She pauses and thinks for a moment. “Well actually…”

“Well actually what?” Stan grunts.

“The last thing she heard about you was that you had joined Ford and I for Thanksgiving last year.” She looks up in thought. “At least that’s what my letter said.”

“You’ve been writing to my mother?” Stan’s face is distraught. 

“Oh course I have! Ford never stopped working long enough to call her, so I started writing to her.” She looks annoyed at Stan.

“Did you say anything about…” He moves his hands awkwardly.

“Did I tell her Ford fell into a portal to another dimension and has been missing for almost five years? Yeah, Stan, I told her that.” She mocks. “Oh course I didn’t! To your parents and brother’s knowledge, Ford is still hard at work here in Gravity Falls with his loving girlfriend!”

Stan looks at hurt like a kicked puppy and she sighs, before saying she’d be right back. When she returns she has a handful of hand written papers. “These,” she sets them on the table, “are all from your mother.” 

Stan looks over at them as she spreads them out. “I, listen Stan.” She gently touches his shoulder. “I know you haven't talked since you were kicked out, but your mother still loves you. Maybe… I don’t know, write her a letter before you go through with your choice.” And with that she leaves the room.

Stan waits a moment then sits down at the table. He reaches for the letter on top and begins to read. 

Dearie,  
Thank you so much for taking the time to write. I know how busy Ford is. I love the picture you sent of you and Ford at the waterfall, we have it hanging in the living room. When are you two getting married? I can only wait so long for grandkids!

I was surprised to hear Stanley joined you for Thanksgiving, I didn’t even know he and Ford were talking again. Makes my heart glad to hear two brothers can make up. How did he look? Was he taking care of himself? I love that boy to death but he never did a good job taking care of himself. He needs a good woman like you in his life! 

Stan sets down the letter, unable to read on through the tears that are clouding his vision. He wipes some away before deciding on what to do. After finding a pen and paper he sits back down to scrawl out his own message. 

Hey Ma,  
Long time no talk. Listen, this message will be short. I know you haven’t heard from me in awhile I just wanted to say hey. Hope you and the old man are well, Shermie too.

I’ve been having the time of my life traveling the country. I even visited sixer and met the lovely lady in his life, boy what a catch, huh? Anyways I’ve got to get going. Adventure awaits and all that.

Love you,  
Stanley Pines  
\----------  
A few days later she's sitting in the cabin kitchen to read the paper, she unfolds it to read STAN PINES DEAD across the front of it and sighs. She looks up at him over the paper and he’s staring out the window.

She sets the page of the newspaper aside. “Who’s going to tell your family?” 

Stan eventually sits down at the phone and dials a number. His voice isn’t his as he pretends to be his brother. “Hello, mother. Yes, we’re doing just fine thank you for asking. Listen, I, uh, I have some bad news.”

She watches as he talks to his mother. Tears form in her eyes at the sounds of Ford’s voice. She wondered how he could sound so perfectly like him. Stan said a few more things before motioning her over.

“Ma want to talk to you.” Stan says.

She wipes a tear away and takes the phone. “Mrs.Pines, I’m so sorry. Yes, I know.” Stan listens to one side of the conversation. “Yes, ma, of course he knew you loved him.” She looks at Stan with tears in her eyes. “Of course he loved you too.”

Stan turned from her to hide his tears.

At his funeral she made an excuse, saying Ford was too heartbroken to come, as Stan watched from a distance away, as his family buried an empty casket in the ground. On the drive home she lay her head in Stanley’s lap, red eyes from crying with his mother. 

They were silent for hours until she spoke. “Stan?”

He grunts in response.

“Do you think….” she doesn’t finish her thought.

“Don’t say it.” Stan frowns.

“Do you think Ford is dead?” She chokes out.

Stan pulls the car over to a screeching halt. She’s startled and sits up.

“Don’t,” he whispered before raising his voice. “Don’t you ever think like that!”

Stan stops from yelling more when he looks at her. Her shoulders are hunched over and her head is down, her hands held over her chest. Stan could compare her to a lost kitten. 

He groans. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you, but we can’t afford to think like that. Ford’s alive I can feel it. If anything happened to him, I’d know.”

She nods, still clearly shaken by his sudden agner. He sighs and motions her closer, she complies and he pulls her into a hug. “I’m sorry I yelled.”

“It’s okay,” she murmurs into his shoulder. 

One morning a few months later the shacks received a call that Mr.Pines had passed. She’s there to comfort him, and a few years later he gets the same call about his mother, she’s still there by his side.

\----------  
On the thirteenth year anniversary of Ford’s disappearance, as she still called it, Stan found her sitting in front of the portal reading his journal. He sighed and sat down next to her.

“This is no way to spend a Friday night, kid.” He says.

She smiles, but it isn't sad. “It’s a fine way to spend it for me.”

“You seem awfully cheery for… today.” Stan comments.

She sighs, almost sounding content. “It’s just, the more time goes by the more sure I am we’ll get him back.”

He just stares at her. “Well I’m glad you feel that way. But for me, tonight I’m thinking about pitt cola and some dark liquor. Care to join?”

She snaps the journal shut. “Absolutely.”

A few hours later they are playing a childish game of never have I ever, clearly calling the other out. He’s sat in his armchair, she’s sat on the dinosaur skull next to him.

“Never have I ever been to jail.” She sneers as Stan drinks from his cup.

“Never have I ever kissed someone’s twin brother.” Stan sneers back. She rolls her eyes as she drinks.

“Never have I ever faked my death.” She laughs.

“Never have I ever, um, slept with my fiance's college roommate.” He watches as she narrows her eyes at him.

“That’s low Stanley,” she takes a drink. “Never have I ever lost a girlfriend to a hippie.” She bites her lip to stop her shit eating grin.

Stan frowns as he drinks. “Alright I’ve had enough of that game.”

“Why,” she jeers. “Because you know I have more dirt on you than you do me?” She turns to straddle her chair.

He grumbles some excuse and drinks more.

“Oh that’s exactly why.” She takes a drink.

“Well what do you expect, kid? I’ve lived a life of crime and you went to college and met a nice boy, who swept you off your feet to a romantic cabin in the woods.” He huffs.

“Hmm,” she thinks. “I suppose that’s true. Stan why haven’t you found a nice girl, or guy, to settle down with?” She asks sincerely.

“I’ve been too busy. Plus I got you to take care of.” He laughs as she punches his arm.

“I could take care of myself if you want to go off and get married. You’re a total catch Stan, some girl would be happy to be with you.” She smiles and finishes her drink.

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” He jokes.

“I’m just being honest, any Pine’s boy is a catch. Why do you think Sermie is already married with a grown kid? Plus I got lucky and snatched up the cute twin before someone else got him.” She jokes and Stan shoves her shoulder playfully, however in her buzzed state she begins to fall back. Stan moves to catch her, both his hand landing on her shoulders.

“Thanks,” she breaths, her face right next to his. Before she knows it Stan leans in and gives her a kiss. She kisses back, after a few kisses they both pull back.

She laughs and covers her mouth. He chuckles too.

“Yeah, that was weird.” He states.

“Yeah, don’t do that again.” She bursts out laughing and he blushes.   
\----------  
On the twentieth anniversary Stan wakes up to the sound of banging. He sits up with a start and heads down stairs to the basement. He finds her hard at work tinkering away.

“You alright, kid?” He asks.

“When are you going to stop calling me kid, Stanley? We’re a few years apart, not to mention, we’re almost senior citizens.” She smirks.

“Gross, don’t say that.” He scratches himself. “But what are you doing down here so early?” 

She continues what she was working on. “I just feel like we’re so close. Closer than we’ve ever been. Don’t you feel it too?” Her eyes are bright and hopeful.

Stan doesn’t really feel the same, but with the look she’s giving him, there's no way in hell he’d say it outloud. “I trust your instinct.” He starts helping her before she yells at him to go put on clothes and change out of his slippers.  
\----------  
It's a gloomy day outside, the wind is howling and the snow comes down in blankets. She's sat in the arm chair with a pen and paper, writing something down when Stan walks by.

“What’re you up to today, toots?” Stan asks.

She doesn't reply lost in her writing. He leans over to take a look before she pulls it against her chest.

“Are you writing a letter?” He quirked an eyebrow. “Isn’t everyone we know dead?”

She scowls. “You still have two brother who are alive, buttface.”

“You write Shermie?” 

“Not often but I do. This isn’t for him though.” She pouts.

Stan pauses and thinks before he speaks, what a rarity. “It’s for Ford?”

She slowly nods. “I’ve written him a letter every year on his anniversary since he’s been gone. Today marks twenty five years. Just in case.”

“Just in case what?” Stan frowns.

She lets out a small laugh. “Stan we aren’t exactly spring chickens. I could have a heart attack tomorrow and-”

“Don’t talk like that, Ford will be back soon, you won’t need those lousy letters to tell him what’s been going on around here.” Stan states gruffly.

She smiles. “I’m sorry if me talking of my own mortality upset you Stan. I won’t mention it again.”  
\----------  
“Shermie’s grandkids are coming up for the summer.” Stan tells her one morning over breakfast.

“Really?” She beams. “I can’t wait to meet then, Stanley that’s so exciting!” Her smile wavers for a second. “But, Gravity Falls really isn't the safest place for kids.”

“What was I supposed to tell Shermie’s kids, No they can’t come because there's gnomes and mythical creatures in the forest?” He pinches his nose. “It’ll be good to get those city slickers in the forest for a while, toughen them up.”

“How old are they?”

“12.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write?!?! I thought the chapter with the twins would be my favorite to write but I just think the interactions with Stan were really fun. Also yall know Fiddleford needs love too. This unemployed girl will be posting the next chapter soon. Stay at home and practice social distancing!


	4. Our Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after thirty years she still feels as though they are closer than ever to getting Ford back. Stan promises this will be their year.

Before the twins arrived she helped Stan set up the attic for them. She also made sure there was plenty of food and snacks. Also, she helped make sure the shack was tween proof, and there were no signs of the supernatural or paranormals.

Stan had hired help in the gift shop for the summer, which was new. Besides Soos who had been around for a few years now. He claimed it was because you were both so close to getting Ford back, and the kids would be enough work.

Life wasn’t much different with the twins around, maybe more fun, but not too different. Mabel decided to call her their honorary Grant. The only difference being having to wait until the kids were asleep before she and Stan head down into the basement. 

She tried to distance herself at first, allowing time for Stan to bond with his grand niece and nephew. When Stan told her he was going to take the kids fishing she decided to stay home and work. A few days after that there was a loud crash and Soos announced that he had found a random hidden room.

Everything in her started to panic that he had somehow found Ford’s room, but was relieved when she saw it was those creepy wax figures Stan had forgotten about.

“Why are these in here?” Dipper asks.

“They stopped attracting tourists so Stan put them away. Also,” She leans down to Dipper to whisper. “I think they were kinda haunted.” She only half jokes. They had always given her the creeps. 

“I thought you didn’t believe in stuff like that.” Dipper quirked an eyebrow.

Stan and her had agreed to play off all the weird stuff in Gravity Falls to try and keep the kids away from it.

“I don’t.” She lies.  
\----------  
When Mabel announces she has been spending time with Gideon she advies her against it. “Mabel, not to be rude, I know he’s only a child, but he’s kind of insane. Also, he’s kind of like your Gunkle Stan's nemesis.”

Mabel ignores her warning. A few days later however she came back to admit she was right. 

“Mabel, I know you’re very boy crazy at this age. You’ll quickly learn that if a guy makes you feel uncomfortable or creeps you out you shouldn’t force yourself to be around them.” She offers Mabel a Pitt Cola which she happily accepts.

“He was really nice until he was really creepy.” Mabel sighs.

“Some boys are just like that.” She tells her.

“What about you? You’re so beautiful and nice. Why don’t you have a boyfriend?” Mabel sits up, excited for an answer.

Her thumb comes up to fidget with the back of her ring. “Well, Mable, I…”

“Oh my gosh!” Mabel jumps up. “Is it because you’re in love with Grunkle Stan?”

She can’t help but laugh, causing Mabel to frown. “I’m sorry, Mabel, but no. I love Stan, yes. But I have absolutely no romantic feeling for him.”

“Don’t worry, by the end of this summer I’ll find you a boyfriend for sure!” Mabel doesn't listen as she protests, and scurries off.  
\----------  
For some reason unbeknownst to her Stan decides to throw a party at the shack. When she asks him a reason all he replies with is, “Money!” Which seems about right to her. 

She avoids the party for the most part. Taking the opportunity to sneak into the basement to tighten bolts and detangle wires. It's really all she can do at this point until the other journals are found.

When the party is over Stan makes his way to the basement. “You been down here all night?” She nods. “I could use some help cleaning up from the party.” She agrees to help since there is nothing left for her to do.

She starts throwing cups in the trash can and sweeping up. She unconsciously sighs.

“What’s that for?” Stan asks.

“What’s what for?” She replies.

“The sighing, am I too boring for you?” He jokes.

She stops cleaning and looks at him. “What else can we do, Stan? I feel like I’m just sitting around twiddling my thumbs waiting for something to happen. I’ve spent hours in the woods looking for the journals, hours looking around town, in the shack, but I always come back empty handed. I just don’t know what to do next.”

Stan walks over to her and takes the broom from her hands and sets it to the side, then wraps her in a hug. She hugs him back. “All we can do is keep on living our lives. We’ve done all that we can. I’m not saying we should give up or nothing, but right now we just have to live in the present ya’ know?”

She sniffs. “I know. It’s just so hard to, when it feels like we’re so close.” She put her chin on his chest to look at him. 

He smiles. “I know what you mean.” He pauses for a second. “But right now, how ‘bout a dance? Didn’t get one all night.” Stan moves to turn on a slow song, before moving back to her and taking her hands.

She laughs but doesn't argue, laying her head against his chest. They slowly sway to the music.

“This year will be our year, promise.” Stan whispers.  
\----------  
She’s sitting on the dinosaur skull talking to Stan when the twins come barling into the room arguing about having separate rooms. She can’t but smile and wonder if Ford and Stan were like this as kids. Right as Stan is explaining there’s not another room there’s a loud crash and Soos announces, yet again, he’s found a secret room.

Everyone makes their way to go see, and to her dismay she sees it’s Ford’s room. She watches as Stan walks in and grabs Ford’s glasses and tucks them into his sleeve while lying about not knowing what the room was. 

She’s so lost in thought that she doesn’t even remember experiment 78, and how she had spent the day in Ford’s body before they figured out they could switch back.

She's leaning against the door frame watching as Stan tells the kids he’ll give the room to whoever sucks up to him the most. Even though she’s feeling upset seeing this room for the first time in a year she can’t help but laugh at Stan’s antics.

As the kids are off scrambling to reshackle the roof she sits across from Stan at the table. “Really?”

He smirks. “What? Just a little friendly competition among siblings.”

She lets out a laugh. “Were you and Ford like that?” 

Stan looks at her smiling, but frowns a little before pulling a fake smile. “We, uh, we were best friends our whole childhood. As inseparable as kids can get.” He thinks for a second. “Did you ever want to have kids?”

She looks down at the table wistfully. “I did,” she says with a sad kind of smile. “We did,” she corrects herself. “We had talked about having kids once we weren’t so busy with work. 

Stan can’t help but feel guilty. Maybe if he had never answered his brother letter her and Ford would be happily married with a family of their own.

“Don’t think like that Stan.” She frowns.

“Like what?” He tries to play dumb.

“I’ve spent almost every moment with you the last thirty years. I can read you like a book, old man.” She smiles at him now and reaches across the table to hold his hand. He grumbles but doesn’t pull away. “You know I love you, Stan. I don’t hold anything that happened against you, I’ve told you before.”

She pulls her hand away as Mabel runs into the room and starts talking to Stan. She gives him a smile before leaving the room.

Later she finds Stan sitting in his arm chair in front of the television. His favorite show is on, but he’s focused on the object in his hands. Ford’s glasses. Silently, she walked to sit on the dinosaur skull beside him and wrap an arm around him. They both look down at the glasses in silence.  
\----------  
At first, she finds Dipper’s Guide to the Unexplained charming. He reminds her a lot of Ford. Charming, until he starts to point the attention to her.

“She’s lived without Grunkle for who knows how long. They aren’t married or romantically involved, yet she wears a wedding ring. Could she actually be the ghost of a lonely widow who died in this house?” Dipper came up with a whole bunch of crazy theories. He followed her around with a camera until she finally had to tell him to stop.

She pulled him aside to talk to him. “Dipper, listen. Your grukle and I are friends, and roommates. We live together because neither of us want to live alone.”

“But your ring.” Dipper begins to ask.

“My ring,” she gives him a sad smile. “Dipper my fiance gave me this ring and he’s… no longer with us.”

Dipper’s face turned white as he began apologizing.

“Dipper it’s alright. I’m sure you’ll find a real mystery in this town if you keep looking.”  
\----------  
A few days later she's reading in her room when Stan calls her and the kids to the living room. “I need you to laugh at this with me!” He motions to the little Gideon commercial on the tv.

Her heart sinks as the commercial shows the Mystery Shack being destroyed by the tent of telepathy. 

Dipper asks if they should be worried about that but Stan assures him the only way Gideon could take the shack was if he snuck in and stole the deed. There’s a loud crash and Stan gets up and you follow to find Gideon had actually broken in. Stan ends up chasing him out with a broom but Gideon gives a grave warning about how when he gets the combination to his safe, Stan will never see the Mystery Shack again.

She stops Stan as he locks the safe again. “Is it really safe? Should we move it to the basement?”

He put a hand on her shoulder. “The combination is in my brain, sweetheart. There’s no way he can get it there.”

For a second her mind thinks of Bill, but he’s been gone since Ford disappeared. She decided against mentioning it to him and trusts Stan to know what he’s doing. Unfortunately, she's asleep in her room when Bill invades Stan’s mind and the twins and Soos enter his brain.

While in his brain Mabel opens a door to see Stan slow dancing with their ‘honorary Grant.’ “Are we sure they aren’t in love?” She questions before moving on.

She came into the living room to see everyone cheerful, Dipper had his grunkle in a choke hold, and she smiled. Suddenly there was an explosion knocking everyone backwards. Gideon walked in with the deed in his hands.

Dipper looks confused and says something about Bill. Her heart drops at the thought of the twins having to have had to deal with him.

They flee from the shack and all they can do is watch as a wrecking ball knocks over the sign for the Mystery Shack.  
\----------  
The new living situation was less than ideal. Staying with Soos and his grandmother was only a temporary solution until they got the shack back.

While Gideon held a press conference Stan, the kids, and Soos watched from the front, she tried to sneak in the back. However they were both caught and thrown off the property.

Back at Soos’s house she stood in the kitchen with Stan while he called the twin’s parents. She watched as he blatantly lied to them. He hangs up the phone with a sigh and she walks over and pulls him into a hug. 

“What are we going to do, Stan?” She whispers.

“We’ll do what we have to.”  
\----------  
She was right by his side as he explained to the kids that he had to send them home. It broke your heart just as much as his to see how upset they were. She was surprised to hear him say Gideon won before he stormed out, she followed him out the door.

“You didn’t mean all that.” She confronts Stan when she catches up to him. “I know you didn’t. Stan we’re so close.”

“What do you want me to say? What can we even do? We’ve lost the shack, the kids have to go home, and we’ve lost the portal!” He shouts but not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

“We can’t just give up.” She sniffs. 

Stan calms himself when he sees she's about to cry, and gives her a hug.  
\----------  
She gives both twins a teary goodbye before boarding the bus. “I love you two. Thank you for making this summer so memorable. I’m sorry it got cut short.” She plants a kiss to each of their heads before they board the bus.

She stands with Stan as they watch their bus drive away.

Back at Soos’s house she scribbles down ideas on how to get the house back, while Stan sits on the couch to wallow in his self pity. He grumbles something about hitting rock bottom and having no friends, no family.

“What am I, chopped liver?” She jokes, biting her pen in thought. He apologizes.

He stares at the Gideon pin in his hand before announcing he knows Gideon's weakness and tells you to hurry up as he runs out the door.  
\----------  
Stan exposes Gideon for the fraud he is. They get the shack back and the twins get to stay. Even better, Stan tells her he’s found journal number two. She can’t stop from crying when he tells her. 

Stan checks on the kids while she's checking on the portal. She doesn’t come up all night, until Stan comes down with journal number three.

“Is this real?” She asks in disbelief. “All three? We have all three journals after one day?”

“We have them all.” He confirms and flips them open to the corresponding pages. She watches as Stan examines the pages and presses some buttons, and the portal lights up. “It’s working!” He exclaims. Running towards the portal and she follows.

“Here we go.”  
\----------  
It’s not long until gravity anomalies begin to happen. 

“It won’t be long now.” Stan stated.

She smiled wide and nodded.   
\---------  
The next day when government vehicles showed up she tried her best to keep her calm. Stan kept his cool and they left.

“I thought this would happen.” She confessed when they’re alone. “The gravity anomalies happened back in the 80’s when we got the portal working but the government was less observant then.”

“Don’t stress it. Soon we'll have Ford back and we won’t have to worry about the government.” Stan grunts.

She tries not to stress but it doesn't really work. She decided to help distract herself by helping Stan set up for the party. They deserved to celebrate getting the shack back. However, she can’t but notice Dipper sneaking off to Stan’s room. She goes to tell Stan right away.

She agrees to keep an eye on the party while Stan goes to check the portal. Everything is going well until the earth starts to shake. It’s not time for this yet, she thinks and checks her watch. Everyone runs off and she makes her way over to stand by Mabel, when Dipper comes running around the corner a hoard of zombies behind him. She orders everyone inside and keeps the zombies away from the kids the best she can without a weapon. They end up trapped in the gift shop and one grabs Dipper. Before she can do anything Stan shows up to save the day. When they are almost safe in the attic Dipper says there’s no way you and his Grunkle Stan can deny the thing that goes on in Gravity Falls anymore.

“Kid, I’ve always known.” Stan confesses. Dipper looks at you and you nod.

“We thought the best way to keep you two safe from it was to deny its existence. We see that was wrong now.” She frowns.

After the whole karaoke ordeal is over Stan has the twins promise not to go looking for problems, Stan lies and promises he has no more hidden secrets.   
\----------  
She stands by Stan as he pours the fuel into the machines.

“Everyday it’s getting stronger.” He comments as his pen, mug, and notebook fly through the portal. She grabs his arm and steps back. Her eyes were wide.

“Haha, yes!” Stan shouts and raises his hand up. A stray metal bar flies up and hits him in the hand.

“This is so dangerous.” She sighs while bandaging his hand.

“I don’t care if it’s dangerous. I don’t care how long it takes. We’re gonna pull this off, and no ones going to get in our way.” He says determined.

She nods, just as determined.  
\----------  
Stan and her work countless late nights. Finally Stan poured the last of the fuel into the machine. “That should be just enough to do the trick.” Just as he says that the timer begins.

The two of them put the final touches on the machine and Stan hits the button. The portal lights up and begins to whir into life. 

“Yes! This is it!” His hat began to rise off his head.

She grabs on the nearest desk to keep herself on the ground. In a few seconds gravity returns and she lands back on her feet. “Just eighteen more hours?”

“Eighteen more hours and this will all have been worth it. Stan straps on his watch with a synced up timer. “Finally, everything changes today.”

They share a smile together.  
\----------  
Stan says he’s going to spend the day with the kids, but she refuses to leave the basement. The kids ask where she is and he just says she’s not feeling well so she’s laying down in bed.

She's standing near the portal but at a safe distance. “Just ten more minutes.” She fidgets with her ring. While staring at the portal she doesn’t notice Soos and the kids. They don’t notice her right away either. 

She checks her watch. “Two more minutes. Where the hell is Stan?” Looking around she looks back in the control room to see the kids and Soos. “What the hell?”

They walk into the portal room and gasp. “Kids, Soos, you can’t be here. You need to leave now.”

“There! Dipper yells and runs to the override keys.” Before she can run over and stop them, they turn them.

She moves to stand in front of the emergency off switch. “Stop! You don’t understand!” Soos grabs her and holds her to the side. She tries to wiggle away but can’t get out of his grasp. “Stop! Please!” She cries as Dipper almost hits the button.

Stan burts into the room and stops him before he does think. Dipper begins to argue with Stan when gravity fails. 

They’re all lifted into the air. She's holding onto the timer as Mabel makes her way to the kill switch. She is frozen in fear, but Stan launches himself forward and convinces Mabel to trust him. There’s a blinding light and a figure steps out of the portal.

“The author of the journals. My brother!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this was the chapter I was looking forward to writing the most but I didn't really enjoy writing it because I had to check canon so much. But I do enjoy writing the interactions between the kids and the reader. Here it is, and here he is! Yay!


	5. What's Forgotten Isn't Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's finally reunited with Ford right before the end of the world.

“Brother!” Stan calls and walks towards Ford. Ford unexpectedly punches him in the face and begins arguing with him.

She takes a step forward and calls Ford’s name. He looks over at her and his face turns to disbelief, and he lets go of Stan.

He whispers her name. “Is it really you?” All she can do is nod and she runs forwards to hug him. He lifts her and spends her around. “I can’t believe it.” He sets her down and moves his hands to cup her face to pull her up for a kiss. “It really is you.”

Their tender moment was interrupted by Mabel. 

She pulls away from Ford, red in the face, having forgotten the kids and Soos were even down here.

Ford is introduced to Mabel, then Dipper who freaks out. He spouts off about how he has so many questions and mentions how he can’t believe you’re married to the author of the journals.

She sits and listens to their whole ‘mysterious backstory’ as Mabel calls it. Enjoying hearing the story from both sides. After the whole situation was over Stan sent the kids off to bed.

She walked them upstairs to give the brothers some time alone to talk. Dipper bombarded her with questions that she happily answered. “No more secrets from me, promise.” She used her finger to cross her heart. 

She tucked Dipper into bed then Mabel. “Thank you, Mable.” She smiled sweetly as Mabel looked confused.

“For what?” Mabel askes.

“You said you’d find me a boyfriend by the end of the summer, and if it weren’t for you I wouldn’t have my boyfriend back.” She smiles as Mabel's eyes grow wide, as does her smile.

“Thank you too, Dipper. If you had never found the journal we wouldn’t have been able to get him back either. I’ll make sure you get to ask him plenty of questions soon, alright?” She promised and wished them a goodnight.

She comes back down the stairs to see the two brothers arguing and frowns as Stan storms away from him. Walking up to Ford she wraps her arms around him and he does the same. She breathes a sigh of relief.

“I’ve missed you so much,” she whispers.

“I’ve missed you too, more than I can say with words.” He leans down to kiss her forehead. 

“Let’s go to sleep.” She takes his hand and starts walking to the bed room.

He turns to go into his old room but she stops him. “There’s no bed in there anymore. When I, um, we lost you, it was too painful to stay in there alone.”

He nods in understanding and follows her to her room. She closes the door behind her and he pulls her into another hug. “Did you really wait for me? For thirty years?”

“Oh course I did, Stanford.” She looks up at him concerned.

“It’s just that, you could have started a new life. You could have had a family.” His face is sad, almost guilty.

“I didn’t want to, Ford. Not without you.” She brought her hand to show him the ring he gave her. “You’re my family.”

He only nods before leaning down to kiss her. She leans into the kiss but feels tears begin to fall from her eyes, overwhelmed with emotions. Pulling away she wipes her cheeks, but sees that Ford is crying as well. They lock eyes and laugh, both wiping at their tears.

“We’ve both had a very emotional day. Let’s go to sleep.” She walks over to the dresser and digs around for a moment. “These are yours.” She states. “I’m not sure they’ll still fit though you look… More built.” She smirks.

He takes the clothes from her and watches and she begins to change into her night shirt. His eyes can’t pull away as she pulls her shirt over her head. She’s still as beautiful as the day he disappeared, but her body is different. It’s softer, with more age lines, but he feels awestruck by her beauty. 

“Ford, you’re staring.” She looks embarrassed. “I know I’m not as young and fit as I was but-”

“You’re absolutely stunning. You look different, but in the most amazing way possible.” He assures her.

She nodded and finished changing. Her face turned mischievous as she looked at him. “Now it’s my turn to watch.”

He can’t help the heat that rises to his cheeks. “Uh, right.” He sits down and takes off his boots, and stands to remove his sweater. “Listen, I… The dimensions I visited weren't always friendly. I have some scars.”

“Ford, it’s alright. I expected as much.” She lays a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

She thought he would have scars, but didn't expect so many. “Oh, Ford.” She whimpers.

Almost his entire torso is covered in scars. She lays a hand over his peck and runs her fingers over one long scar. He sighs at her touch. “I’m so sorry,” she sniffs.

He takes her hand from his chest and raises it to his lips to kiss it. “Don’t think too much of it. For every hostile being I meet, there were just as many friendly ones who helped patch me up.” He slips his shirt on over his head, finding it just a little tight, but would work for the night.

She climbs into bed, with Ford right behind her, and snuggles close to him. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. “I love you, goodnight.”

“I love you, Ford. I’m so glad you’re back.” She yawns before falling asleep.

He wakes up from a nightmare and looks around the room. Although a little unfamiliar he knows he’s home. Looking at his side he sees his love gone from his side. His heart still beating fast from his dream he starts to panic, and calls her name.

Right as he does she walks back into the room and closes the door. “What’s wrong?” She quickly makes her way over to him. “I’m sorry, I was just in the bathroom. Are you alright?” Sitting back on the bed she pulls him close to her.

He sighs at the touch. “Just a bad dream is all. Have them quite frequently.”

“You can always wake me up, okay?” She coos, and kisses him on the shoulder. “Can you go back to sleep or do you need to stay up for a minute?”

He can’t help as a yawn escapes him. “I can sleep.”

They cuddle back together, but she stays awake until she is sure he’s asleep.

When she wakes up the sun is shining in through the curtains. She can feel the even breaths Ford is breathing under her cheek.

She shifts her head to look up at his sleeping face. Examining all the details that are the same, and how it’s changed. He still has a strong jawline, if not stronger. The hair on his head is graying, much like hers, and he has wrinkles under and beside his eyes. 

She cant help herself from reaching up and running her hand across the stubble on his jaw. His eyes are still closed but he smiles.

He takes her hand and kisses it. “Good morning.”

She responds by moving off his chest up to his mouth to kiss him. “It’s a very good morning.” He kisses her back. “Maybe the best morning ever.”

He chuckles and she can feel his chest rumble under her hand. “I couldn’t agree more.”

Running her thumb over his stubble she smiles. “I can’t believe you got more handsome.” Ford’s cheeks turn red and he looks away. She laughs. “I see you’re still just as bashful.”

“I was just thinking the same thing about you.” He pulls her into another kiss, then another, and another. Sitting up, he pulls her into his lap. Now it’s her turn to blush.

There’s a knock on the door and Mabel’s voice sounds from the other side. She calls her name, but adds ‘Graunt’ in front of it. “Grunkle Stan is taking us to the diner! He said if you wanna come be in the car in five minutes or we’re leaving you!” Then her footsteps are heard running down the stairs.

Ford looks down at the woman in his lap. Her hand is held over her mouth, but he can see the impossibly wide smile behind it. “She called me her graunt…” Her heart feels so impossibly full from the simple word.

“Well you technically are.” Ford chuckles. “That seems to mean a lot to you. You must really care for those two.”

She nods. “Ford, they are such incredible kids. I’m excited for you to get to know them more. Dipper reminds me so much of you.” Ford frowns, and it doesn’t go unnoticed. “What’s wrong?”

“When Stan and I were talking last night, well, it was more of arguing, he told me he wanted me to stay away from the kids. I agreed. I also told him he can stay here until the end of the summer with the kids, but after he has to leave, and all this Mystery Shack nonsense ends.” He informs her.

“I, but Ford…” She was unsure what to say. It all seemed so unfair, so she decided to tell him. “That seems unfair to me.” She moved to sit on her knees next to him and took his hand in hers. “I might be being selfish but I just got you back, and now you want Stan to leave? We worked so hard to bring you back, Ford, and while you were gone Stan took care of me.” She sighs. “I, Ford, I was ready to give up but he wouldn’t let me. The only reason he opened the shack was to get money. I was spending every second of every day in the basement. Stan made sure I ate, and slept. He made sure I was taken care of.”

Ford scans her face. “Were you two…” He can’t finish his thought, but she gets what he means.

She can’t help but laugh. “Ford, you’re brother and I were nothing more than friends.” She thinks for a second. “We kissed once and it was terrible,” she laughs again. “But beside you, Ford, he’s my best friend, and your brother. All I’m asking is that you just think about reconsidering.”

His face is stern but he nods. “I’ll think about it.” 

“That’s all I ask.” She kisses him. There’s a squeal of car tires from outside signaling Stan and the kids are gone. “So how would you like to spend the rest of the morning?” She smirks.

“Well, I’d like to check on the portal, and my experiments.” He says thinking aloud.

She laughs and moves to straddle his lap, moving her hands to his chest, and kissing his collar bone. “I was thinking we could make up for lost time.”

“I like that idea much more.” He pulls her close.

\----------

It’s midday when they make their way down into the lab. As Stan requested, Ford avoids the kids. 

They stand in front of the portal. 

“This was such a risky move.” He says without thinking.

“It was a risk I had to take.” She doesn’t apologize.

“I’m…” he wraps her in a hug. “I appreciate you getting me home, I really do. I thought I’d never see you again. However,” he looks back up at the portal. “We have to destroy this.”

She agrees and they get to work. 

They have the portal about halfway deconstructed when one of the higher up panels starts to sway. Ford notices it moving and looks up, right as it breaks away and begins to fall. She is standing right below it.

“Watch out!” Ford dives towards her and pushes her out of the way, the metal panel making contact directly with his head and he falls to the ground motionless.

“Ford?” A small pool of blood has begun collecting around his head. “Oh my god Ford!” She yells and shakes his shoulder to stir him.

Tears begin to form in her eyes right as he opens his eyes. He looks at her and smiles.

“Ford?” She asks again.

He sits up and grabs his head. “Are you alright?” He asks.

She looks at him in disbelief before moving to check where his head is wounded. “Are you insane? I’m fine, you’re the one who's bleeding!” 

“Hey, hey!” He takes her face in his hands forcing her to make eye contact. “I’m alright really, look.” Ford knocks on his head next to where he’s bleeding and there is a loud metallic banging.

She’s still looking at his eyes wide with confusion. 

“A had a metal plate installed in my head that way Bill could never enter my mind again. It’s just a little cut, promise I’m alright.” He brushes a tear away from her cheek.

“God, Ford,” she sniffs. “I just got you back. I thought I was going to lose you again.” She pulls him in for a hug, not worrying about the blood that seeps down onto her sleeve. 

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He jokes and she lightly smacks his shoulder. 

She pulls away from the hug to give him a passionate kiss, which he is happy to return.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” She takes his hand and pulls him up. His balance wavers and he grabs onto her shoulder. She helps him sit down in a chair and hurries back with the first aid kit, which she always made sure was well stocked with how much Stan hurt himself. 

She begins cleaning his head wound. “You really have to be more careful.” She can’t help but scold him. One hand holds his cheek steady, he doesn’t move and Ford leans into her touch.

“I’d rather I get hurt over you anyday.” He doesn’t apologize.

“I just got you back.” She sighs.

Ford brings his hand up to caress one on his cheek. “I just got you back as well.” He reminds her. 

She pauses, not having really thought of it that way, then continues cleaning his wound. “I guess even after all this time we are both just as hard headed.”

When she's done stitching his cut shut she kisses the top of his head for good measure. “There, that should be good as long as you don’t take any more metal panels to the head.”

He beams up at her. “How did you get so good at that?”

“Stan hurt himself a lot while we were working on the portal. I got used to stitching him up since it was faster and cheaper than going to the hospital every other day.” She gives him a sad smile. “Although you were a lot less whiny than Stan normally is.”

He hums in thought. “Maybe taking a break from the portal for a minute would be a good idea.”

“I agree. I’m going to go change out of this bloody shirt first.” She motions down at her blood soaked sleeve. 

He grabs her arm as she begins to walk away. She can see the uncertainty on his face. Leaning down she places a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I’m only going upstairs. I won’t be far.” She looks into his eyes and he nods. “Plus I'm sure you brought back some experiments you need to check on. 

She makes her way upstairs and almost makes it to her room before she bumps into Stan.

“Geez, kid, watch where you’re-” He stops talking and grimaces at the blood on her sleeve.”

She looks down and realizes what the problem is. “Oh, don’t worry it’s not mine.” 

Stan’s face doesn’t look any less concerned. 

“Ford’s fine too, just a little accident. You know how it goes.” She can’t help but laugh. 

Stan grumbles something then walks away. An unusually harsh treatment from her normally warm best friend. She brushes it off though and quickly changes. When She’s back downstairs she finds everyone hanging out in the gift shop.

She greets them but only Mable acknowledges her. Stan’s head shoved deep in a newspaper and Dipper’s in Ford’s journal. There’s a moment of silence before Ford bursts out of his lab with a weird octopus-like creature stuck to his arm.

She tries to keep Dipper and Mable behind her for safety but they both peer around her eager to see their new Grunkle. Ford captures the creature easily enough and starts to head back to the lab, but Dipper’s right on his trail offering to help.

Ford turns down his offer before closing the door. Stan gives Dipper a lecture about staying away from Ford.

Dipper points at his newly titled Graunt. “But she gets to spend time with him and do dangerous stuff.”

She frowns. “Dipper, I’m an adult and have been doing this for a long time.”

“You’re still going to watch the season finale of Duck-Tective with us Friday, right?” Mabel checks.

“Absolutely. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

The next week is spent helping Ford disassemble the portal and helping Stan with the shack. She getting ready for bed when Ford comes into the room beaming and gabbing about playing DD&MD that day.

She smiles and sits on the bed. “I’m glad you're spending time with him. He reminds me so much of you.” her smile falls for a second. “But didn’t Stan ask you to stay away from the kids?”

Ford is taking his boots off and he freezes and thinks. “Stan will just have to get over himself.”

She sighs and lays back onto the bed. “I know you and Stan didn’t have the best relationship before you went into the portal, and I knew it wouldn’t be magically fixed when we got you back, but I did hope it would be a little bit better.” She feels the bed shift as Ford sits next to her. 

“Mine and Stan’s relationship has been complicated for a long time. Him bringing me back isn’t going to fix it overnight.” He places his hand on hers.

“I know but,” she sits up with a huff. “I feel like neither of you are trying. When summer ends I don’t want to lose my best friend. Stan means a lot to me, and he’s your brother. I wish you would both just try.

Ford looks almost mad for a second before his face softens. “Come here.” He pulls her into his lap. “For you, I’ll try. Promise… Well… I’ll at least try to be civil.”

She looks at him with a pout before she buries her head in the crook of his neck. “Fine.” She whines with a yawn. 

The next day she's ready to watch the season finale of Duck-Tective with Mabel, Stan, and Grenda. She smiles to see Ford is sitting cross legged on the ground playing DD&MD just like they did in college and spending time with his great nephew. However her smile fades when Stan and Ford begin to argue. The argument turns for the worst when Stan throw Ford’s bag on dice on to the ground and causes them to scatter. Then they have to go on a ridiculous fantastic quest to save Dipper and Ford. 

Afterwards Stan apologizes to Dipper and it warms her heart. He even says it's okay if Dipper spends time with Ford. She was a little disappointed Ford didn’t join them to watch Their show but she understood. After it was over Dipper went to find Ford.

She sat at the table with Stan to have a drink.

“You were very sweet today.” She almost teases Stan.

“Think you got me mistaken with someone else.” Stan grunts as he sits.

“No, the fact you changed your mind to let Dipper spend time with Ford is really sweet. I don’t think I have to tell you how similar they are. Plus I think it’ll be nice that Dipper can ask him questions himself instead of him asking me to ask Ford questions.” She smiles over her glass at Stan.

Stan frowns deepens. “Didn’t do it for Ford. Did it for Dipper. Ford still hasn’t told me thank you, and I haven’t forgotten.”

She groans. “Why do you two have to be like this?!” She almost shouts. “You’re both so stubborn and hard headed. If you two could just sit down and talk about your feelings like real adults I don’t think we’d have a problem.”

“Not until he tells me thank you!” Stan raises his voice back.

She slams her hand on the table and stands up. “He hasn’t even told me thank you, Stan! He’s appreciative to be home but he’s still upset we risked this whole universe for him!”

Stan stands up and opens his mouth to say something but closes it. He is absolutely fuming as he storms away from you.

She stands there for a second more before sitting back down with her face in her hands. Quiet tears fall down her face and she cries alone for a few minutes. Then she feels a hand on her back.

“Darling, are you crying? What’s wrong?” Ford’s warm, wide hand begins to stroke reassuring circles on her back.

She wraps her arms around his neck and brings him in for a hug. “I’ve just had a lot of big emotions this week. Think they’ve finally caught back up to me at once.” She’s not lying, she's had a lot of emotions to work through this week, but she doesn’t want to mention arguing with Stan. It would just make everything worse. 

“Why don’t we get you to bed.” Ford suggests and she nods silently.

She tries to stand, but before she can Ford picks her up bridal style bringing a smile to her face. “Ford, I can walk.”

He kisses her forehead. “I know. But you’ve done so much for me, let me?” He wants to be sure it’s okay. She nods and falls asleep in his arms before they reach their room.

\----------

Ford sits up from a nightmare which draws her from her sleep as well. Before she can even ask what’s wrong he tells her.

“We have to warn them. He’s coming.”

\----------

“You gave her what?” She shouts at Ford once he tells her about his meeting with Dipper and Mable.

“Was that… was that bad?” Ford’s face flushes red.

“Stanford you gave a twelve year old a crossbow!” She stares at him in disbelief. “Would you or Stanley have been able to use one at twelve?”

Ford thinks for a second and opens his mouth and thinks better of it.

She sighs. “I’ll just go with them to make sure they’re safe.” She srumbles together her things and tosses on a bag. She's about to walk out the door without saying anything when Ford grabs her arm.

“Let’s not part ways angry.” His eyes look over her face and he looks so unbelievably caring.

She sighs and pulls him into a kiss. “I’m not angry, I’m just worried about Mabel. She sometimes doesn't have the best judgment of character. Did I tell you she dated the gnomes at the beginning of summer?”

He laughs against her lips. “I understand you’re worried.” He pauses and thinks for a moment. “I’m worried too. Last time I encountered Bill he drove me away from you. I can’t let that happen again.”

She gives him another kiss. “I know you won’t.”

Later she returns with the girls to the shack, beaten and bruised. 

Ford gives her a kiss and congratulates them on getting the unicorn hair. Dipper helps them glue the unicorn hair to the outside of the shack. Ford wraps his arm around her shoulder and she can’t but feel a little bit safer. 

\----------

She stares at the rift. “Ford it’s….” 

He sighs and places his hand on her shoulder. “I’m aware.”

“You didn’t tell me?” She looks at him hurt.

“I didn’t keep it from you to keep it secret. I just didn’t want you to worry.” He sighs. 

“But I could help. Ford I just got you back and now it feels like the world is about to end. I can’t lose you again.” He places her hand on top of his.

“Nor I you.” He looks in her eyes then looks away and clears his throat. “I was hoping that, um…” Ford searches his brain for the right words.

“Ford you know I’ll do anything for you, just ask.” She smiles sweetly at him.

“Well, I don’t need you to do anything for me. I was just hoping you’d do something with me.” He wraps his arms around her and rests his forehead on her. “When all this nonsense with Bill is done, I’d really like to finally marry you.”

She laughs. She cannot help it, but she laughs. Ford looks almost hurt. Her hands come up to cup her face and bring him in for a kiss. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh. I just can't believe you were worried about asking me that. I’ve waited thirty year for you, of course I’m going to marry you.”

He smiles against her lips before bringing her back in for another kiss. “I’m the luckiest man alive to have you for a wife.”

“I’m the luckiest woman alive.”

\----------

She runs after Mabel as soon as she runs from the shack, but by the time she reaches her, Bill has already been released into reality.

“Mabel no!” She screams as she watches the small girl suspended in the air as she gets wrapped in a bubble and chains and flown away.

“Well, well, well, well, well, well, well. Look what we have here! If it isn’t peace sign herself!” A voice behind her booms.

She turns around, already sure of who the voice belongs to. “Bill.”

“In the flesh!” He confirms as the yellow on his triangle opens and closes, revealing flesh and bones.

She turns and tries to run back to the shack, but is stopped as she is suspended in the air.

“Not so fast peace sign! I think you’d be a useful pawn against my dear friend six fingers!” Bill snaps his fingers and she is encased in a bubble similar to the one that carried Mabel away. “Can't have anything happening to you!” The bubble begins to move and flies to Bill’s Fearamid. 

Bill keeps her behind bars. She sits and watches helplessly as people she knows from town are brought in one by one, turned to stone, and placed on Bill’s throne. She silently wishes Bill would have done the same to her, to spare her the awful reality in which she has to witness all this awful weirdness. But she knows that’s probably exactly why Bill didn’t turn her to stone, to make her suffer.

She won’t give up hope yet. She knows as long as Ford is out there fighting, there is still hope. That hope is quickly shattered as she watches Bill set Ford by his throne.

“Hey peace sign! Like my new back scratcher?!” He cackles at her anguished face. “The extra finger really adds to the scratch!”

She pulls her knees to her chest and quietly cries.

By the fourth day she can’t cry anymore, her head aches, her eyes are red and puffy, and she wishes she could sleep more than five minutes. The blaring music she had gotten used to, but the second one of Bill’s minions noticed she was asleep, they'd come over and smack the bars of her cage and wake her up.

\---------

Stan is extremely relieved when the kids barge back into the shack. After he greets everyone he looks at the door expectantly.

“Are Fords and-” He tries to say but Dipper knows what he's going to ask.

“I know for a fact Bill has Grunkle Ford, but as for…” Dipper trails off.

They begin to argue a course of action and the other townspeople when Stan accidentally turns on the television. Every person and creature in the shack is brought to the reality that the people of Gravity Falls are being turned into stone, then the camera pans over to show their friend and Graunt. 

She is behind bars and looks absolutely worn down.

Mabel and Dipper begin to hype everyone up to band together, but Stan is fast to voice his opinion against it.

“Grunkle Stan how can you say that?” Mabel pouts. “Bill has your best friend and brother. Are you just going to sit her while she suffers?”

Stan watches as everyone begins to form a plan.

\----------

“Everyone has a weakness though guy, I’ll make you talk.” Bill threatens Ford at the top of the Fearamid. Ford is placed in chains.

Bill snaps and Ford watches in horror as his fiance appears next to the triangular menace. 

“Don’t listen to him, Ford. I’m fine, don’t-” a rope comes up and wraps around her body and mouth.

“No!” Ford lets out an anguished scream. “Let her go, she has nothing to do with this.”

“Oh, Fordsie! Did you forget all the time we spent together? I’ve been in that silly little brain of yours, and I know how much she consumes your every thought! Did you forget who it was that showed you where the ufo was so you could propose to her there?! I know with her by my side I can get you to do what I want! Or maybe…”

Bill draws her close to his eye and looks closely at her. “If you know how to bring down the barrier she must know too! I’ll get one of you to talk for sure!”

\----------

She watches in horror as Bill begins electrocuting Ford, knowing she would be next.

“If only one of you would talk, then you wouldn’t have to watch the love of your life torchered!” Bill cackles boisterously. 

There’s a loud crash as the Mystery Shack crashes through one of the walls. She looks at Ford with hope on her face. Until Bill realizes maybe if he tortured the kids he could get Ford or her to talk, they both begin to yell before being turned to stone.

Her vision returns to her and she looks around to see everyone back to their normal selves. Ford takes her hand and pulls her to the kids where they share in a group hug. 

Ford’s taken aback when he sees his old friend Fiddleford. She feels bad never having gotten around to telling Ford what happened to him. They share in a few heartfelt words and a hug before Dipper brings everyone's attention back to the fact that Bill is outside.

“Drawing a circle on the floor. Well. he’s lost his mind.” Stan shouts.

She lays a hand on Stan’s arm. “Trust him. Please.” Her smile is tired, and she looks so weak compared to the normal strong woman Stan was sued to seeing.

Ford explains the meaning of the symbol on the floor, and everyone begins taking their places.

“The peace sign.” Ford smiles fondly as she takes your place between him and Stan’s symbol.

Everyone takes hands and the ground begins to shake. She reaches her hand out towards Stan.

Stan begins to argue and everyone pleads him to join the circle.

“Stan, please.” She begs her friend.

“Fine, just do one thing, say thank you.” Stan says.

Her heart drops to her stomach. She knew both brothers were too proud and now wasn’t the time for this.

“What?” Ford gawks.

“We spent thirty years trying to bring you back and you couldn’t even tell me or your girlfriend, not wife, thank you!?” Stan barks.

She felt tears begin to prick her eyes. There was no need for Stan to add that she wasn’t his wife yet. She knew he was angry and being petty but it hurt.

“Now’s not the time, Stan.” She scowled, blinking back tears.

“Fine. Thank you.” Ford begrudgingly says and Stan takes his hand. It looks like for a second it might be working, until Stan begins to fight with his brother and breaks the circle.

“You two stop!” She shouts.

But it’s too late. Bill has arrived. He takes Stan, Ford, and her into his grasp and everyone gets ready to fight. Bill snaps his fingers but everyone but the twins levitates and disappears. The young twins are entrapped in a cage.

“Last chance: Tell me how to take Weirdmageddon global and I’ll spare the kids!” Bill threatens.

Mabel yells at him and gets his attention before spraying him in his eye with spray paint, causing his grip on the three to disappear. The kids free themselves and order them to run. The kids run off and they try to follow but Bill traps the three of them in another cage. 

All she can do is sit beside Ford as he and his brother share a moment. Ford finally stands and states his idea of letting Bill inside his head.

“You can’t do that to Ford.” She grabs his hand.

“I’ll,” She chokes on her words. “I’ll let him inside my mind and you can erase him.” She's scared. She's so extremely scared to lose everything important to her, but she’s more afraid of losing Dipper and Mabel.

The brothers share a look. “Absolutely not.” They say at the same time.

“But, but,” She whimpers.

“What if…” Stan states his plan, and she's against it. She’d rather take the sacrifice but she knows neither of them would let her. So she watches helplessly as the two exchange clothes.

Stan brings her into a hug. “You’ve really made my life worth living, kid.”

She hugs him as tight as she can. “Don’t talk like this is goodbye, because it’s not.” She kisses his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Stan reminds her, he shares a quick glance and hug from his brother, then they wait.

Everything that happens next happens in a blur. Stan, dressed as Ford, agrees to help Bill and steps towards him and Ford and her and are held in bonds again. Dipper screams for Ford to stop. Her vision blurs with tears.

As soon as Bill enters Stan’s mind she kneels down and draws both of the twins close to her and watches helplessly as Ford erases Stanley’s mind. 

Everything returns to the normal state it should be. Mabel rushes to Stan's side and begins to praise him, but quickly she has to be pulled back.

She pulls Mabel into a tight hug as Ford explains what happened. They all cry, then they head back to the remains of the shack. The twins hold Stan’s hands.

Her hand is held tight in Ford’s, he holds her hand back equally as tight.

They stand awkwardly in front of Stan as he sits in his chair. Mabel refuses to accept Stan is gone and begins showing him her scrapbook from the summer. To everyone's surprise, it actually starts to work. They all gather around his chair while she reads.

\-----------

It’s a few days later and Stan has recovered a lot of his memory. He’s not exactly himself yet but he is on the road to recovery.

It’s late in the afternoon and she’s outside repairing the steps up to the shack when Stan finds her. She greets him with a bright smile.

“Stanley!” She beams. “How are you feeling?” She takes a break from her work and sits down.

“Hey, kid. I’m feeling pretty good.” He smiles back and sits beside her. Then he begins to rub the back of his neck.

“What’s on your mind?” She places a hand on his shoulder.

“How’d ya know?”

“You always rub your neck like that when somethings on your mind.” She reminds him.

He pulls him hand down into his lap and sighs. “Listen, I feel like before I wasn’t the best at expressing my emotions, and when I fully recover I’m probably going to be the same again.” He thinks for a second. “I wanted to let you know that besides Ford, you’re the most important person in my life. You’re my best friend and you’ve been with me through everything, despite what an ass I can be a lot of the time. I wanted to say, ya know, thanks, and I love you.”

Stan can’t look at her face to see her reaction because she pulls him into the tightest bear hug. “I know, but it feels good to hear you say it. You’re my best friend too. If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t have Ford back.” She pulls back from the hug and sits.

“And another thing… I remember when we were all taking hands back during,” he waves his hand, “Ya know… I pointed out you weren’t married to Ford yet. I did it just to hurt your feelings. I was mad that you were okay he hadn’t said thank you to us yet. You’ve always been more level headed than me, more of a peacekeeper.”

She laughs. “I guess that’s why I was the peace sign.” She jokingly throws up a peace sign with her hands. “Joking aside though, all is forgiven Stanley. I could never stay mad at you. It means a lot to hear you talk like this. I know in a few days you won’t want to have conversations like this, so it’s nice, ya know?” The two of them sit in silence as the clouds pass overhead.

\----------

Miraculously the Mystery Shack is back in one piece in just a week. Just in time for Dipper and Mabel’s birthday. Ford pulls Stan aside to tell him his plan to sail around the world. 

She and Ford had discussed it beforehand, and she understood the boys needed some time alone to bond. She’d be happy waiting for them both to return back home.

“What are you crazy?” Stan playfully shoved his brother. “She’s not invited?”

“Well, no, we had discussed it beforehand and she thought it would be a good idea for us to have some time to bond. As brothers. I’ll miss her of course, but-”

Stan cut his twin off. “No buts! She waited thirty year for you. I say we bring her.”

Ford laughs. “I’m happy to hear you say that. As long as she wants to be stuck in a small boat with two old men I’d be happy to bring her.”

“You do realise she is as old as us right?” Stan calls her over to where the two are talking. 

Ford wraps his arm around her waist and she smiles. “Did you tell him your plan?” She beams up at him.

“I did, however,” Ford frowns, and she frowns too. She looks to Stanley for explanation.

“You must be out of your mind if you think you’re not coming with us.” Stan smirks.

“But I thought…” She looks up at Ford.

“It was Stanley’s idea, and it’s fine by me. Actually more than fine by me, lovely even.” Ford leans down to give her a kiss.

“We’re family, so I think it’d be stupid to make you wait here alone for the both of us. So you coming or what?” Stan’s smile is wide and genuine.

She lets go of Ford to pull Stan into a crushing hug. “Thank you, Stan.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Stan rolls his eyes.

Her hand reaches back towards Ford. “Get over here, I need to hug you both.” Ford chuckles but compiles.

Stan surprises everyone by announcing the closure of the Mystery Shack before giving Soos permission to run it.

She keeps close to Ford’s side as they wait for the bus to take the kids back home. Mabel grabs her hand and pulls her down to her level. “You’re the best Graunt in the whole world.”

She hugs Mabel tight and closes her eyes to stop the tears from spilling from her eyes. “You’re the best great niece and match maker in the world. Thank you for getting Ford back for me.”

Stan and Ford threaten the bus driver to let Waddles on. They all wave goodbye and run after the bus, cheering farewells. 

Ford holds her close with one arm while the other wraps reassuringly around his brother. “They’ll be back next summer. Until then, let’s have an adventure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall have been so patient with me waiting for this update. I guess you could say youve been waiting for me ahha get it like the title of this fics, anyways. This took me forever bc I hate watching the end of GF but had to to make sure it was as canon as possible. I did add another spot on the prophecy circle tho hope thats chill. I still plan to write two more chapters that happen after the end of the show so stay tuned for those. Anyways hope yall liked it, tell me what you though. xoxo


	6. Home In Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the winter and she spends it with Ford and Stan exploring anomalies around the world.

She awoke before the dawn as usual. Under the blankets was warm. Although the boat was cold Ford’s body, which was firmly pressed against hers, provided plenty of heat. The gentle swaying of the boat would have made it easy to fall back asleep, but since the weather was supposed to be clear today, she decided to get up and watch the sunrise.

Gently slipping out of the covers, and out of Ford’s grasp, she quickly dresses into more layers before quietly stalking up on the deck. She could still hear the heavy breaths and snores coming from the cabin below. The deck was even colder than the cabin, and there was a layer of frost on the upper windows. She quickly made a cup of coffee then downed it, then leaned against the front railing, and waited for the sunrise as the clouds on the horizon turned pink. 

She was lost in thought, so when someone wrapped their arms around her waist she jumped. The person behind her chuckled and she let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Ford’s lips are right next to her ears, his stubble is scratchy on her skin.

She lets out a hum, then turns around in his arms to face him. “You could still be sleeping.”

He begins to plant gentle kisses to her cheek. “Couldn’t without you.” 

She giggles and places a hand on his cheek, her thumb runs over his stubble. 

“Why are you up so early?” He almost whines against her skin, still leaving soft kisses on the small amount of skin exposed on her cheeks and upper neck.

She let out a content sigh. “Weather is supposed to be clear. I wanted to watch the sunrise. Would you like to join me?”

He moves his head up and presses his forehead to hers. “I’d love to.”

She leans forward the inch she needs to so she can plant a kiss on Ford’s lips. It’s soft, but conveys so many feelings. Love, affection, the sense of being home.

Ford tries to lean forward for another kiss but she quickly turns around. He lets out an exasperated sigh. 

“Sorry, but the sun rises this way.” She teases. 

Ford’s hand is on the back of her neck, moving the hair away from it so he can press more kisses to her skin.

“You’re in a very touchy mood this morning.” She comments, leaning her back against his chest.

“Do you want me to stop?” He murmurs, lips still on her skin.

“No,” she quickly tells him. “Just an observation.”

He leaves a few more kisses on her skin before her hand wraps around his. “Ford, look.”

The sun had just peaked above the horizon, brilliant oranges and yellow began to fill the sky, casting warm rays of light on the small sleepy fishing village they had docked near. Soon the warm rays fell onto her face. “Isn't it beautiful?”

“Not more so than you.” Ford tightens his grip around her waist and rests his chin against the top of her head.

She’s glad Ford can’t see the blush on her face. Even after thirty plus years had passed, he could still make her blush. She was about to say something modest back to Ford until she heard a burp and scratching noises.

“Ugh, get a room.” Stanley had obviously joined them on deck. 

“We have a room.” She rolls her eyes. “I think you forget we share sometimes. Your memory is slipping old man.” She teases without moving from Ford’s grip.

“Yeah, yeah.” He waves her comment away before heading inside the upper cabin to the coffee she had prepared. 

There's a moment of peace, you might almost call it pure bliss. To spend the sunrise wrapped in your lover's arms, their warm breath leaving them in clouds of hot air, the boat gently rocking them as the morning tide rolled in. 

“Everytime I wrap my arms around you, it feels like coming home all over again, to where I belong.” Ford whispers.

She turns to face him again and cups his face with both her hands, and kisses the tip of his nose. “When did you become so romantic?”

Ford leans into her touch. “I mean it.” He pauses for a second. “I don’t think I ever told you, but when I first came back and saw you, my first thought was that I had died and gone to heaven. Being with you again is everything I’ve ever wanted and more.”

“If you had died and gone to heaven then that would have meant Stan was in your heaven too.” She laughs.

“He’s still her now.” He grabs her hand to hold it still so he can tilt his head and kiss her thumb.

She laughs even louder this time, then wraps her arms around his neck to draw him into another kiss. “I love being in your arms. I love being your home, because you’re mine too.”

The boat rocks them gently as the morning sun warms their bodies. Their hearts are full of love for one another. “Let’s stay like this forever, and just let the world drift away.”

Ford is about the respond before Stan interrupts. 

“Hey love birds! We gonna explore some anomalies today or what?” Stan barks from behind them.

Ford's eyebrows furrow and he goes to turn his head to snap at Stanley, but her hands catch his chin and turn his face back to her. She kisses him passionately three times and he’s breathless. She untangles herself from Ford and heads towards Stan.

“What’s on the agenda for today co-captain Stanley?” She smiles.

Ford is left standing there speechless and in a daze. 

“Are you coming, co-captain Ford?”

Ford looks over at her. She squinting her eyes as the morning sun washes over her features, her cheeks pink from the cold. He has never been more in love with her.

“Coming, associate co-captain.”

\----------  
By the time the sun was high in the sky he three of them had docked the boat and climbed halfway up the mountain. The town folks had told them about strange flying creatures that lived near the top of the mountain. 

The sun beat down on them, and they soon found themselves needing to take off some of the many layers of winter clothes they had dressed in for the day. About an hour into the hike Stan speaks up.

“Hey poindexter, how bout a break?” He huffs as he wipes sweat from his brow.

“We’re very close to where the creatures were reported being seen.” Ford is warm, sweat gleams on his brow, but his attitude is chipper and he’s not as nearly out of breath.

“Even the kid needs a break.” Stan motions towards her.

She rolls her eyes at Stan still calling her a kid. She’s also out of breath, almost as bad as Stan. The high altitude is getting to her, but she wouldn’t voice it.

Ford places a hand on her shoulder. “What do you think? Would you like to take a short rest.”

She smiles and nods. “Let’s take a short rest. We wouldn’t want Stan passing out on us.”

Stan grunts but doesn’t say anything. Glad to finally have a break from hiking. The three of them sit on the ground and drink their water. Ford is sitting as close as he can to her. She shivers as a cold breeze blows past them, feeling a little cold now that they have stopped moving. Ford wraps an arm around her shoulder, she looks up at him and smiles a wordless thank you.

After a few minutes they stand up and begin to get moving again. She groans as she stretches, and once they start moving again she is behind both the boys on the path. 

“You alight? You’re normally faster than me.” Stan turns his head to talk to her while they move up the narrow mountain path.

“I’m fine, my legs are just a bit sore.” She tells him.

They continue their hike until they break through the tree line. They can see the horizon on the sea, and far below them is the small fishing village where they left the Stan O’ War II docked.

She’s stunned by the beautiful view and almost doesn’t realise Stan and Ford haven’t stopped walking like she had. She scurries to catch up to them, until she sees a bush near her shake. Looking over she sees a small head of a rat pop out.

“Aww.” She says softly to not scare the rodent away. “Hey little fella.” She coos.

The rat scurried back into the bush at the sound of her voice, much to her disappointment. She turns to catch up to the boys, After a few steps she hears a strange sound. Somewhere between a squeak and a squawk. Turning around she sees the rat has raised itself out of the bush with a pair of wings. This must be the creature they had been looking for!

“Fascinating!” She says to herself and pulls out her sketchbook and begins to jot down a quick doodle on the animal. The sun catches on her silvery pen and flashes a light up at the rat-like creature. It squawks loudly then dives towards her.

Further up the path Ford is mumbling to himself and Stan is tuning him out. Both of them freeze when they hear a shriek. They both stop dead in their tracks and whip around to see she is no longer behind either of them. The brothers share a second of a glance before booking it back down the trail.

It doesn’t take them long to get back to her. When she comes into sight they can see she's using one arm to shield her face, the other is holding her notebook and waving it aimlessly behind her, trying to hit the creature that’s attacking her hair.

Stan is the first to her, he pulls her to his chest with one arm and throws a left hook at the creature, sending it crashing into a tree. There's a moment of silence before Ford is pulling her into his arms. Stan makes his way over towards the tree.

“What happened? I thought you were right behind us?” Ford’s hands are on her face, tilting her head around and looking for any sign of injury. Her hands rest on his chest.

“Ford, I’m okay, promise. You were both further up the path when I noticed the creature. I thought if I called to you I’d scare it off. So I tried to get a quick sketch, and I must have scared it because it started attacking my hair.” She can’t help as a laugh escapes her. 

“You could have been hurt.” Ford’s voice is soft as he scoulds her.

“But I wasn’t.” She teases.

“Please promise me you won’t go off on your own again? I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt.” Ford told her seriously.

She stops smiling when she realises Ford is actually upset, not with her, but by the fact she could have been hurt. She takes his hands, which were still on her face, and holds them in hers. She leans up and gives him a soft, reassuring kiss.

“I promise.” She whispers. 

“Check this out!” Stan shouts and holds the unconscious ratbird in between them by its feet.

She shrieks with surprise and jumps away from Ford. “Stanley that’s disgusting!”

“What!? I thought you like rodents!” He laughs, shaking the bird closer towards her as she takes another step back.

“I wouldn’t pick up a wild rat or bird with my hands, or let it that close to my face! Who knows where that thing has been!” She scolds him. “If it wakes up and bites you I’m not helping you.”

In the commotion Ford slipped on some protective gloves from his pack. “Hold it still please Stanley.” Stan complies and Ford gently stretches its wings open and begins to list off observations about it that she quickly sketches down. “It’s wingspan is too small to carry it far. That’s probably why it is native only to this island.” He lists other things off like teeth size and tail length. 

Stan gently set the animal down. “Think that’s enough for today right?”

The other two agree and they begin their trek back down the mountain. She is in front of them now to set the pace, and so the boys can’t lose sight of her. When the path begins to get wider, Ford falls back a bit to walk besides Stan. 

“Thank you for earlier.” Ford tells his brother.

Stan looks at him confused. “Didn’t do nothing.”

“You were able to get to her first and protect her from the rat bird.” Ford reminds him.

Stan waves it off. “Don’t mention it.” Stan wouldn’t admit to Ford how scared he was to see her get attacked like that, he’d rather not think about it.

When they make it back to the ship the sun is already touching the horizon. It was Ford’s night to cook and the other two went to rest in their beds. When the food was ready Ford headed below deck to find them both asleep. He wasn’t surprised Stan had nodded off. Almost anytime he wasn’t actively moving or engaged in an activity he would fall asleep. But his believed fiance would normally be reading a book or be annotating her notes. 

He gently brushes some hair out of her face and she stirs. She smiles up at him and grabs his hand and brings it down to her lips to kiss his palm. His heart flutters at her sweet act.

“I fell asleep.” She murmurs, voice heavy with sleep.

“I noticed.” He leans down to kiss her. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I feel perfect now that you’re here.” She giggles and he frowns. She frowns too, but only to mock him. “I feel fine Stanford. I guess today was just too exciting is all.”

“Well, why don’t we have dinner then we can go right back to bed?” He suggested.

“You’re perfect. I love you” She smiles up at him, eyes half lidded. 

“I love you too.”

They stare into each other's eye, and neither of them notice the loud snoring has stopped. There’s a loud groan announcing Stan has awoken.

“If you love him so much why don’t you marry him?” Stan teases, she rolls her eyes.

The next morning Ford is the first to wake up. His love is tucked close to his side, buried under the blankets. He turns on his side to draw her impossibly closer. She makes a noise at the movement but doesn't awaken. 

The bed feels a little warmer than normal. Maybe the day will be warmer than the forecast had predicted Ford thinks. Ford lays there for a while, enjoying the silence and warmth for a while until she begins to stir.

He feels her stretch under his grasp and she looks up at him eyes still droopy from sleep.

“Good morning my dear. Would you like to join me for some coffee?” Ford murmurs into her hair.

She shakes her head no. “It’s too cold.” She tries to burrow closer to Ford to get any extra warmth.

“I’ll go turn the heater on upstairs, join me when you’re ready.” Ford moves the hair away from her forehead and kisses her there then freezes. He moves the back of his hand to her forehead, then his cheek to confirm his thought. “You’re burning up!”

“No, it’s cold.” She denies.

“You must have a fever. Do you feel alright? When did you start feeling sick?” Ford doesn’t bother keeping his voice down and clearly wakes up his brother.

Stan rolls his eyes at the commotion and makes his way to the upper deck.

Ford quickly stands. “I’m going to get dressed then go find a doctor in town. With a town this small there must be one to make house calls.”

“Ford, please, there’s no need for that.” She sniffs, still laying in the bed, pulling the covers closer around her.

“There really isn’t.” Stan grumbled, coming back down the stairs, a cup of water in one hand. The other was full of an assortment of pills. “Take these.” He gruffly shoved both the water and pills at her. She obeyed, sat up, and quickly tooked the unknown pills Stan had handed her. “Go back to sleep.” She layed down and closed her eyes, rolling over to face the wall away from the brothers. 

“What did you give her?” Ford whispered, concerned.

Stan places a finger over his lips and motions towards the upper deck. They sit inside the cabin where Stan had turned on the space heater. 

“She of course came prepared and packed herself cold medicine.” Stan slides the first aid box across the table so Ford can examine the medicine boxes of everything he had given her. “Almost every winter she gets a cold or two. Her legs start to hurt and she gets really tired. Should have seen it coming’ yesterday but was a little distracted by the birds. She must have noticed, but she never says anything. Thinks she can power through a fever.” Stan pauses a moment to laugh. “There was one time I caught her working on the portal shivering and sweating’ bucket. Practically had to drag her back to bed. The older we’ve gotten through, the less stubborn she’s gotten at admitting she’s actually sick.”

It finally dawns on Ford just how much Stanley had taken care of her while he was gone. Sure, she had told Ford directly that he had, but he thought she was just putting in a good word for her friend. Ford knows it to be true now. He remembers once in college she went to class with a fever just to be sent back to her dorm. If Stan hadn’t been here to make her rest when she was sick, she would have worked herself until she passed out or worse.

The cabin is silent for a moment.

“Thank you, Stan.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“No, Stanley, listen.” Ford looks at his brother and there are visible tears in his eyes. “She had told me before that you had taken care of her in my absence. I hadn’t thought much about it, since she's always been so strong and independent. I know she's also stubborn. If you hadn’t been there to make her rest… Thank you Stanley, truly, for taking care of her while I was gone.” Ford places his hand on his brother’s shoulder and gives it a firm squeeze. Stan returns the action, not commenting on the noticeable tears.

“She’d probably be happy to have you back downstairs to keep her warm.” Stan says, looking away from his brother. He doesn't want to see him cry, or he knows he will cry as well.

“I think you’re right.” Ford stands and goes to join her back in bed.

\----------  
Ford wasn’t exactly excited to go to the carnival on the boardwalk, but her and Stan conveyed it would be fun.

“It’ll be like the one back home! Remember when we tried to join the circus with our pet possum?” Stan laughed a deep belly laugh as they made their way past the ticket booth.

“You never told me you had a pet possum.” She's walking next to Ford, his hand is held tight in hers.

“But he told you about trying to join the circus?” Stan inquires.

“I’d argue he was more your pet than mine.” Ford argues.

They make their way around the attractions, eat some fair food, and play a few games. She has two stuffed animals they boys had won for her in her hands, and is filled with joy. 

“You there, miss, would you like to know your future?” A voice calls to her, and she turns to see a fortune teller beckoning her towards their tent. The fortune teller's eyes are glassy and they don’t hold her gaze, they hold a long cane indicating they are blind. She feels an arm tighten around her shoulder.

“Fortune tellers aren’t to be trusted.” Ford tells her.

“It’s just for fun,” she comments. “There’s no way they could actually know my future.”

“I’ve traveled to different dimensions. I think almost anything is possible at this point.” Ford reminds her.

“I say we do it. I’d like to know when I get filthy rich.” Stan begins walking into the tent.

She tried to follow in after him but the fortune teller held up their hand. “Only one person inside the tent at a time please.”

So Ford and her wait outside the tent. It’s only a few minutes later when Stan exits with a huff. “You’re right, total scam, they don't know anything.” 

The fortune teller exits the tent again and points over to her and Ford. “The six fingered one next.” Then enters the tent.

A chill runs up her spine. The teller was clearly blind, but to call Ford out like that. She shares a surprised look with Ford, who surprisingly goes into the tent after them.

Stan is clearly still mad about whatever he had been told, so she takes his hand. “I’m sure whatever they said it wasn’t true. Like you said, probably just a scam.”

Stan looks down at her warm smile and sighs. “You’re right kid. Just a scam. I should know.” They both share a laugh.

Ford exits the tent looking lost in thought. 

“You’re next girly.” The teller holds open the flap for the tent and she makes her way in. The room looks bigger on the inside and there are two chairs on either side of a table with a fake looking crystal ball.

She sits and watches the fortune teller places their hands on the ball and thinks for a second before speaking. The ball lights up and smoke swirls around in it. “I would ask what you’d like to know about your future, but I already know what knowledge you seek. It weighs heavy on your heart. Knowing the truth might be even more of a burden. Would you still like to know?” 

She thinks for a second. If the fortune teller was being honest and knew what she wanted to know, what she always thinks about, then she wants to know. “Will Ford and Stan die before me? I don’t think I could lose Ford again, and well, Stan is my best friend.”

The teller nods their head and hums. “As I suspected. Losing the ones you love is a heavy buren. Unfortunately you must bear the burden again, fortunately you only must bear it once.”

“Who?” Her voice quivers.

“As I said, losing someone you love is difficult, as you know. He cannot see his brother lost again. He will go first. You will be needed to comfort the six fingered one. This universe isn’t always fair, but it seems it will go easy on you, and you will not have to lose him again.” They remove their hand from the ball and the lights and smoke fade. “Now you know, you must live with this knowledge the rest of your life.”

She looks down at her hands and nods, then stands to exit the tent. She finds her boys standing exactly where she left them. Still looking lost in thought and a little angry. She pulls Ford into a hug and draws him from his thoughts.

“What did they tell you?” Ford asks, returning the hug.

She rests her chin on his chest to look up at him with a small smile. “That I’ll get to spend the rest of my life with you, and that’s all I want.”

“They really tell you that?” Stan grunts, clearly not happy with what he was told.

“No,” she confesses. “But they didn’t have to say that for me to know it, and-” She turns to look back at the tent and sees it's gone. She turns quickly to confirm what she sees if real. Then turns back to the twins, whose jaws are dropped.

The three share a look then agree to head back to the ship for the night.

Stan tosses and turns that night. He can’t seem to sleep. What the fortune teller had told his replays in the back of his mind and he’s still pissed about it. He throws off the sheets and puts on his coats and boots and heads to the upper deck. To his surprise, he wasn’t alone.

“Why are you up so late kid?” Stan slumps down onto the bench by her.

“I imagine for the same reason you can’t sleep.” She leans her head against her friend with her sigh.

There's a moment of silence between them. The only sound is the waves gently crashing on the nearby shore and the soft groan of the boat as it moves gently with the sea.

“What did they tell you?” They ask in unison. They both breath out a laugh.

“You first.” She says.

He thinks for a moment. “They told me I’m going to die before you and Ford. Ford, I get, he’s healthy and in shape.” She elbows him. “Not implying you ain’t! It’s just, I didn’t want to die before you is all. I’ve caused you enough suffering.”

She places her hand on his shoulder. “Stanley, don’t think like that. You haven’t caused me any suffering. You’re my best friend.”

He runs his hands down his face. “It’s my fault Ford got lost in the portal for thirty years, it’s my fault you didn’t get to start a family with him like you had planned to. It’s my fault you didn’t get to get married yet. It’s my fault that-”

“Stanley!” She shouts sternly at him and he turns to face her, surprised by the authority in her voice. She takes his hand in hers. “Stan you can’t think like that. You know I’ve forgiven you a long time ago with what happened with Ford. The rest of it… It doesn’t matter, because if it weren’t for you I wouldn’t have him back. If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t have met the most amazing great niece and nephew ever. If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t be sailing the seas right now with the two people I care the most about in the world, discovering amazing anomalies like I’ve always wanted to.”

Stan’s face is turned from hers but he gives her hand that’s holding his a tight squeeze. There's another moment of silence. “What did they tell you?” His voice croaks, she wouldn’t mention how he reached his free hand up to wipe his tears.

“They told me about the same.” She confesses. “That you’ll die before me, but I’ll be here for Ford.”

Stan Turns back to look at her. “Do you…” Stan doesn’t really want to finish the thought. He doesn’t want to think about their mortality.

“I’ll go before Ford. They said it was the universe going easy on me.” She smiles up at Stan, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes. 

He pulls her into a tight hug. “Should we tell Ford?” She sniffs as tears sting her eyes.

“No. He wouldn’t want to know.”

\-----------  
“Do you hear that?” Stan asks.

Ford and her are both sitting at the table noses in a book in the upper cabin of the ship. She and Ford listen, share a glance with each other, then look back at Stan.

“No,” they chime in unison.

Stan is driving the boat towards their next destination where there had been reports of strange ocean tides. He smacks his ear with the hearing aid.

“I must be picking up radio waves again.” He grumbles. 

An hour later the two bookworms are asleep as Stan still mans the wheel, this time he hears the sound again. His head feels hazy and his body feels warm. He turns the boat towards the sound and begins to follow it. 

Ford and her are jostled awake as the ship hits a large wave. They’re both lifted for a second from their seats before landing back down with a thump. 

“Stanley what the hell is happening?” Ford is the first to notice the situation. The weather around them is awful. Rain pounds onto the ship, the boat jumps as it passes over enormous waves, going faster than she's ever seen it go. Lighting and thunder crash outside. Stan should have seen the storm coming.

Speaking of Stan. He’s standing at the wheel of the ship, eyes glued forwards, he doesn’t even notice Ford yelling at him. Ford pushes Stan out of the way and he falls to the floor. Suddenly Stan sits up and looks around.

“Where the hell are we?” He asks, hand held to his head.

“We should be asking you that, seeing as you were the one driving the last two hours!” She barks before reaching under the chairs for their life vests. She tosses the boys theirs and secures her own, they quickly buckle theirs as well. 

“I don’t, I don’t know what happened.” Stan looks lost for a second. “I can’t remember.” 

Her heart hurts for her friend. She knows that must be scary for him but now isn’t the time for comfort. Ford begins to bark orders, she helps Stan to his feet. 

They begin securing lines and sails, making sure all objects are secured down so they won’t cause the three of them harm.

Suddenly she hears a noise and freezes. Her head feels hazy and her body feels warm. It seems as if her body is moving on it’s own as she begins to walk towards the door and exits the cabin. A strong hand grabs her arm.

“What are you doing?” Ford screams over the rain. Stan had taken the wheel again.

Her eyes are glazed over and she tries to continue walking towards the railing. Ford begins to drag her back inside but she resits. She freezes and he stops trying to pull her. She turns and points. 

“There.” 

Ford turns to see what she’s pointing at, and it’s the largest wave he’s seen in his whole life. He quickly wraps his body around her and tries to make it back into the cabin before the wave hits, but he’s not quick enough. The water envelops their bodies and they are thrown against the railing. The ship pops back up over the waves again and Ford looks into her eyes.

She's over the railing, dangling off the ship, her only tether is Ford’s hand.

“Don’t let go! I’ve got you!” He shouts desperately holding onto her and the ship.

Her body is like a rag doll as it’s slammed into the ship with the waves. She looks back up at Ford, eyes still glazed, and lets go of his hand, falling into the inky water below.

The second her body pops back up from water her head clears. Her life jacket inflated when she hit the water. The last thing she remembers was she was on the ship with the boys. A wave overtook her and she pushed back under the water. When she comes back up she realises she hears Ford screaming. 

It’s dark and all Ford can see is the automatic light on her life vest getting further and further from them. He’s screaming for her, and for Stan to move the boat in her direction.

She tries to scream for him but is pushed under water again. When her head resurfaces she struggles for a breath before the same thing happens again. Coming back up this time she sees the ship be covered by a wave, then herself. This time when she comes back up she sees the light of the ship are gone. She feels something grab her foot, and is dragged under the water.

Ford feels warmth all around him. His eyes fluttered open and he squints as rays of sun blind his eyes. Waves softly lap and his boots and he quickly sit up as the events that just unfolded flood his mind. He looks around quickly hoping to see his love, or his brother. 

Stan isn’t far from him and Ford hops to his feet to run from him. He falls to his knees and sees he’s breathing, Ford begins to shake his brother. “Stanley! Are you alright?”

Stan’s hand comes up to swat his brother away. “Five more minutes.” He mumbles.

Ford doesn't hesitate to slap him across the cheek. 

Stan is quick to sit up. “What the hell was that for?”

“Do you not remember what just happened?” Ford barks.

Stan’s eyes grow wide in horror. “She went overboard… Didn’t she?”

Ford slumps forward and his hands cover his face. “I had her, she was in my hands and she… She let go.”

“She let go?” Stan echos in confusion.

“She had the same look in her eyes that you did when we found you steering the ship into the storm.” Ford breathing is quick and ragged, the panic of what’s happened starts to over take him. “I… Oh god, I-,”

“Shut your yap,” Stan commands. “You hear that?”

At first all Ford can hear is the gentle crashing of the waves onto the shore, then he hears it. The distant call of a voice. A very familiar feminine voice.

Ford’s eyes frantically scan the beach both ways looking for the source when he sees her. She must have spotted him at the same time because she begins to sprint towards him. Ford is quick to his feet and meets her halfway. Ford pulls her into a crushingly tight hug as tears fill both of their eyes. 

“I thought I had lost you.” He cries into her hair. “I don’t know what I would do if I had.”

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” She sobs. “We’re safe now.” She whimpers against his chest.”

They stay there in each other’s embrace, until Stan slowly walks over to them.

“Glad you’re alright kid.” Stan smiles.

She grabs Stan and pulls him into the hug. He grumbles something but hugs both of them. After a moment they pull back. Ford’s hands are still clutching the back of her wet, sandy shirt. Ford and her look at each other and share a breathy laugh, and begin to wipe the tears away from their eyes.

“Now that we’ve had that lovely reunion, where are we and where’s the ship?” Stan frowns.

“Destroyed, I'd imagine.” Ford clears his throat.

“Actually…” She takes Ford’s hand and begins to lead them down the beach the way she had come. “When I had gone overboard, my mind cleared when I hit the water. I saw the ship get taken over by a wave and thought the worst. Something grabbed my foot and dragged me under, but…” 

They round the corner on the beach and see Stan O’ War II, unharmed, anchored off shore. Ford and Stan both notice some splashing around the ship that wasn’t like normal waves. The brothers share a look.

“How is it not damaged?” Ford is in awe of the vessel's perfect condition.

“Turns out, we’ve had a guardian angel this whole trip we didn’t know about.” She smiles.

“Who?” Stan asks.

“Mable.” She laughs as theirs another splash in the water, this time closer to the shore. 

The brothers both see the end of a tail then a few seconds later, a head pops up.

“Ford, you might remember what Mable had written in the journal about meeting her friend, Mermando. Turns out she still writes to him and told him about our trip and asked him and his people to look out for us.” She waves over at the head that had popped up signaling to him it was safe.

“It’s the least I can do to repay my friend. If it wasn’t for her then I might still be trapped in Gravity Falls.” Mermando smiles. He had swum over to them as far as he could without leaving the water.

“A real mermaid, huh?” Stan grunts.

“Fascinating.” Ford muses. 

“He and a few others were able to pull us to safety after we were lured into the storm.” She tells them.

“Lured?” Ford repeats.

“Yes, unfortunately two of you had been affected by a siren’s song. They’re like merpeople, only they crave violence.” Mermando shakes his head. 

“We really can’t thank you enough.” She sighs, giving Ford’s hand a squeeze. “And please, don’t mention this to Mable. I wouldn't want her to worry.”

“She will hear nothing of it. You have my word. Farwell Pines!” And with that, Mermando splashes under the water and is gone.

“Darn it, I should have asked him some questions while I had him here.” Ford brings a hand to his mouth in thought. 

She playfully shoves him. “I say we should be happy that we’re alive.”

“You know what I say?” Stan asks and begins stripping his clothes. “I say we have a beach day! Been forever since we were in a warmer climate like this!” He splashes into the water in just his underwear, leaving the other two behind.

“What do you say, my love?” Ford pulls her to his chest.

She wraps her arms around his neck. “Having a nice calm day after almost drowning to death? I think we deserve it.” She plants a soft kiss to his lips before pulling away and begins striping down to her underwear. “Race you to the water.”

Ford doesn’t have to be asked twice before he follows suit removing his clothes.

After hours of relaxing on the beach and playing in the water like children, the sun had begun to set. Stan had made his way back to the boat leaving only her and Ford on the beach. 

Ford is laying on his back, her head rests against his shoulder. His arms are tightly wrapped around her. Her fingers absentmindedly trace the knit pattern on his sweater.

“I can’t believe out of anywhere I could be in the world right now, I’m here with you.” She whispers.

He hums and she can feel his chest vibrate under her cheek. She turns her head to look at him. His eyes are closed but there's a smile on his face. 

“Are you asleep?” She giggles.

He hummed a sound to tell her no. 

She breathes out a laugh and sits up. “Let’s head back before the sun sets all the way.”

He opens his eyes half lidded and smiles at her. She takes his hand and helps him sit up. His hands move to her face to draw her in for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

\----------  
“Alright, there. I think that will work.” She places the tablet down on the table she and her boys are sat at. 

“Are you sure you set it up right?” Ford asks.

She rolls her eyes. “I helped build an interdimensional portal. I think I can figure it out.” 

“I just wanted to make sure. You remember what happened when you tried to set up our vhs to record Saturday Night Dead.” Ford reminds her.

“That was one time! It’s not my fault the vhs caught fire!” She huffs.

“Can you two stop arguing like an old married for a couple?” Stan groans.

Ford and her share a look and smile. Their attention is pulled away from each other when the tablet begins to make noise.

“Oh, it’s ringing!” She leans forward and presses the green answer button. “Hello? Kids, can you hear us?”

She's greeted with the sound of laughter. “You’re too close to the camera. Move back a little.” She moves back and the screen reveals Dipper and Mable.

“I told you I set it up just fine!” She pats Ford’s chest.

“Kids! It’s good to see you!” Stan greets.

“You guys look so cute in all your boat gear!” Mable squeals.

“Yeah you guys look really cool!” Dipper confirms. 

“How has school been going!” Ford asks.

“Great! I got accepted into some senior level classes for next semester.” Dipper cheers.

Mable pushes dipper aside to hog the camera. “And I got a boyfriend!”

Dipper shoves Mabel back to get back in frame. “Yeah, and he’s actually not awful and kinda normal?”

“Congratulations to you both.” She smiles and leans her head against Ford’s shoulder. 

They continue to talk and catch up for almost an hour. 

“So we can come back to Gravity Falls next summer for sure?” Dipper inquires.

“Absolutely! I've been in contact with Fiddleford and he said we are more than welcome to stay with him in the old Northwest manor.” Ford confirms.

“Soos also said you’re welcome to sleep over at the shack whenever you want.” Stan chimes in.

“I can’t wait to see you two again! You’re really the best great niece and nephew ever.” She comments.

“You’re the best graunt ever!” Dipper and Mabel speak in unison, then begin to giggle and shove each other. 

“See you two in a few months!” With that they end the call.

“A month and four weeks, four days, and six hours.” Ford says precisely.

“But who's counting?” She teases.

“And only a month, fours weeks, two days, and four hours until you become my wife.” Ford pulls her close, Stan rolls his eyes and leaves the upper cabin.

“Now that I am counting down to.” She plants a kiss to his cheek. “Mrs.Pines, I love how that sounds.”

“Well then, Mrs. Pines?” He kisses her forehead, then her cheek, then her lips. “Will you do the honor of being mine?”

“I already agreed to marry you, that’s why we’re getting married.” She laughs.

“I know, but I love hearing you say it. I still can’t believe you agreed to marry me.” He jokes. “Will you say it? Say you’ll be mine? Forever and always?”

Her finger came up to trace his jawline and lead his lips to hers. “Forever and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe im almost done with this fic!!! Just one more chapter bby!! Also i like this chapter but it's not my fav, I think making up what happens outside the canon is a lot harder than i thought it would be. Anyways, this chapter is dedicated the Shanklin the Stab Possum. (Also ty friend who read it before i posted it and said you loved it TTATT)

**Author's Note:**

> I have already written five out of six or seven chapters for this. I'll post everything pretty quickly since cha' girl got laid of due to the covid. Uhhhhh how yall coping? Also what are your thoughts on me writing SHE instead of YOU? Experimental but im tired of writing YOU YOU YOU all the dang time.


End file.
